Love to Hate or Hate to Love?
by Ravenworld
Summary: A not-so-romantic or traditional romantic comedy taking place in Post-HP era! Key (Kibum) and Yunnie (Yun Suk) are two British/Korean wizards trying to make sense of life, love, and fate. Hogwarts Boy love/yaoi fanfiction I'm writing for a friend and myself about our OOC's. M for language, violence, and sexual encounters ;)
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: Welcome and thank you very much for reading! I haven't posted my work online in a really long time so comments would be great! I have the characters/plot pretty solidly laid out but suggestions are always welcome as well! Thanks and enjoy!****

Key grumbled as he huffed and puffed his way up the never ending set of stairs to the Divination Classroom, which just had to be at the bloody top of a Goddamn Tower.

"I'm going to kill whoever put this stupid thing together." He said as he reached the landing while letting his bag fall off his shoulder.

"You do realize this Castle was built over a thousand years ago, don't you?" Mandy said as she brushed past him. Key glared at the back of her head. There was absolutely nothing good about that stupid blonde. He wanted nothing more than to shove her back down the bloody stairs and wipe that smirk off her stupid know-it-all face. Hell, she'd probably know how many steps she was bouncing down as she went.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch." He grumbled in Korean while he picked up his bag and started after her as other students passed him by.

Most ignored Key, knowing better than to get into it with him when he was in a mood.

At least the smart ones.

"What are you looking at?" Key snapped at a guy that was looking lazily at him. Key glared at him, mostly because he was almost a head taller than Key. Anyone that had a significant amount of height on Key just plain pissed him off. Sadly, that was about 80% of the students at Hogwarts.

The boy looked at Key before looking away, completely unmoved by Key's nastiness. Key pursed his lips and glared at the boy as he walked by before following in his wake, trying to follow his stride, though it was hard since his legs were shorter. Key quickly gave up, the effort not being worth it, and fell behind the group of chattering students on their way to their first ever Divination lesson.

Key could have cared less about the class. He'd only signed up for it because he'd been told you got to make up all your answers, which was better than something like Ancient Runes. Trying to memorize complicated symbols and patterns made his head hurt.

"Oh, Key, you are taking Divination?" Lucy asked as he came to a stop with the rest of the group. No one seemed to be moving and he lifted himself up onto his toes to try and see what the holdup was. When he didn't reply she tried again. "Did you have a good summer?"

"What are they waiting for?" Key asked, dropping back down with an annoyed sigh. "My bag is heavy and do you have any idea how long it takes to get all the way up here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Key crossed his arms over his chest. The only reason he let her talk to him was A. she listened to him B. she was shorter than he was and C. she could be just as nasty as him.

"The door isn't open yet." Lucy retorted. "Not that class starts all that soon. We still have ten min- where are you going?"

Key didn't wait for her to finish speaking before walking across the hall and leaning against the wall. He blinked in surprise to see the boy from before lying on the floor, bag propped up against the wall with his eyes closed. Key was about to kick him awake when Lucy stopped him.

"KEY!" She yelled, waking the boy up and stopping Key's foot in mid-swing.

"What?" Key protested. "I wanted to make sure he was okay. Are you okay?" Key asked turning to look down at the boy. The boy looked up at him blankly before looking at Lucy whose face turned pink.

"I'm really sorry Yunnie." She said quickly. "Don't mind Key, he's just joking around, right?" Lucy punched Key in the shoulder playfully, only it wasn't very playful.

"OW!" He yelled at her, grabbing his shoulder. She glared warningly at him and he glared back while wobbling, trying to balance on one leg before realizing one was still in the air. "You are such a bitch sometimes you know that right?" He said in Korean.

"Stop cursing at me in Asian!" Lucy hissed.

Key rolled his eyes while a smirk crossed his lips. She had no idea what he was saying; but, she knew him well enough that it wasn't anything good.

Yunnie had gotten to his feet amidst the two short Slytherins' bickering and walked toward the Divination classroom, which was now open, leaving them to fight amongst themselves until they were quite alone.

"I wouldn't have to curse at you in Korean if you weren't such an idiot to start with." Key said in Korean, arms over his chest and nose raised in the air. Perfectly content to keep up this interaction for hours. However, Lucy gasped and shoved him one last time, sending him into the wall, before heading for the classroom.

"Hey! What the hell, you little gnome!" He yelled at her in English this time. He muttered as he followed her up the ladder as the bell for class to begin chiming. He reached the landing just as the last chime went off. He glanced around and a few people quickly looked away, not wanting him to sit with them.

Well screw them! Key didn't want to sit with them either.

"Good morning," Professor Kibbling said, gliding into the room, "it is so nice to see you all in person!"

Key raised an eyebrow, still standing in front of the hole in the floor. Just looking at the witch was enough to make him contemplate heading back down the ladder; or better, pretending to fall down it so he could go to the 'Hospital Wing' and spend the lesson back in his dorm sleeping. He'd always wanted to try that excuse...

"Oh, my dear, would you please take a seat?" She said, smiling at Key from behind a large pair of red glasses. Key looked at her, not moving. Her flamboyant scarves that were sprawled around her haphazardly gave him the creeps. They reminded him of his Grandmum Mimi.

He hated Grandmum Mimi.

However, he inched toward the closest open seat as she stared at him with her magnified black eyes all the same.

"Now, let me start by saying how excited I am about how wonderful this year is going to be!" Professor Kibbling began as Key fell down onto a plush seat and dropped his bag onto the table, rattling it. The person next to him started, seemingly having been trying to doze off. Key looked at the boy with surprise as he noticed it was that Yunnie boy.

Yunnie yawned as he looked at Professor Kibbling prattled on about who knew what, perfectly content to ignore everyone around him. He'd heard they had very comfy seats up here and that the class was an absolute joke. He figured he'd be able to maybe get a nap or two in.

However, two of the three people sitting with him were going to make that nearly impossible.

"Key, hey, Key," Lucy said, leaning over Yunnie to try and get Key's attention for the third time in fifteen minutes, "does this look like a dog or a toad?"

Key ignored her, for the third time.

"Key... Key... Keeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Dammit woman, what?" He practically yelled at her, which was directly in Yunnie's ear. Yunnie flinched. They were both far too loud for his liking, especially this early in the morning.

"Ugh, I already told you what, you idiot." Lucy snorted, shoving her cup at Key. Yunnie sighed and leaned back to get out of the way in case something went flying.

"I don't know, maybe your ugly face?" He suggested, barely glancing at the cup. Lucy's face flushed before she dumped the contents into his lap. "HEY!"

"Is there a problem?" Professor Kibbling asked, unable to ignore the outrageous amount of noise, and complaining, coming from the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, eyes watering. "Are you okay, Kibum?"

She looked at the professor, completely innocent. "I was asking for help and my cup fell..."

"Oh, that's no problem." Professor Kibbling laughed, quickly cleaning up the mess.

"No problem?" Key said furious more that she's used his real name than anything, which she knew, before switching to Korean once more. "You did that on purpose you stupid bitch! I wish you would go drown in the lake!"

"Excuse me dear?" Professor Kibbling replied, taken off guard by his sudden change in language mid-sentence.

"He told her to go jump in the lake." Yunnie said, not looking at any of them as he turned the page of his book while jotting down the last answer before looking up. "Um... can I move to another table?"

Key blanched. The son of a bitch spoke Korean? Oh just great.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled.

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Key said quickly. "I just said... erm..."

"I expect English and Latin in my class only, Mr. Heo." Professor Kibbling said warningly. "And I'm sorry, there are no other seats." She said to Yunnie.

When she walked away Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Go drown yourself in the Lake! It wouldn't be hard. Just take a few steps." She hissed at him.

"You're one to talk, gnome." He shot back at her. "I'm surprised you can see over the table. How many books are you sitting on?"

"Do you two ever shut up?" Justine asked in annoyance, finally speaking up. Lucy and Key glared at her together, making her quickly look back at her book, wishing she hadn't said anything.

Yunnie frowned, but said nothing. It wasn't worth the effort to fight with either of them. He was perfectly content to zone out and think about what was for lunch for the rest of class, trying to tune their annoying voices out until he could finally escape them.

So much for a nice easy and relaxing elective.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Thank you for sticking around to read chapter 2! It is much longer and I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Key found the added classes to be a lot more strenuous than he thought they would be. Sure, adding Muggle Studies, which was a joke since he was raised in that world, and Divination weren't exactly hard; but, he still had to deal with the fact that he had two extra classes.

"What do arrows mean again?" He asked two weeks later in Divination.

"Ooooh, it means someone is going to stab you in the back!" Lucy said dramatically. "Do you think they'd be able to reach it? You should be careful, Key; what if they hit you in the back of the head by accident?"

Key glared at her as she smiled widely at him, turning her book to show him the explanation and shield herself from any flying objects. It was good that she did because Key chucked his quill at her and it made a small hole in the page, blotting out a small section of text. Lucy frowned as she swatted his quill onto the floor before trying to get rid of the ink.

"I really need to work on my aim." Key said. "I missed your head completely."

Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Key, that's just mean..."

Key rolled his eyes in response before crawling under the table to retrieve his quill.

"Hey! Move your bloody foot! You are stepping on my quill." Key yelled at Yunnie, hitting his shoe with his fist. Yunnie jerked awake, gasping in surprise and pain. His foot shot out, almost colliding with Key's face in response. Key jerked back and smacked his head against the bottom of the table while getting out of the way, knocking over everything on it. He moaned as he saw stars.

"Key, are you okay?" Lucy asked, head appearing under the table, eyes looking at him with worry.

"What the fuck did you throw my Goddamn quill down here you stupid bitch!" He retorted in Korean. "I hate you so much! I would hex you off a tower if I knew how!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, not knowing what exactly he'd said, but getting the basic idea. "You're a real arse." She shot back at him before disappearing again. "Are you okay, Yunnie? Did he hurt you?" He heard her say.

Key grumbled curses under his breath as he climbed back out from under the table, head throbbing.

"Give me your parchment." He demanded, staring at Yunnie. Yunnie merely stared at him before looking away. "Hey, did you hear me? Let me see it! It's your fault my head hurts too much to do it myself."

"Do your own work, idiot." Yunnie replied simply as though he were having a casual conversation with Key.

"What's your problem?" Key asked, acting as though he hadn't done anything wrong. "Just let me see it! You're already done and I only need two answers."

Yeah, two answers and then five more.

"I hate stupid people that's my problem." Yunnie replied while he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his chair. "Do you even know how to spell stupid, Kibum?"

Yunnie had been watching them and had to say Key was about the worst kind of person. He was loud, obnoxious, stupid, rude, and just plain mean most of the time. Yunnie just liked nice quiet people that didn't disturb him and that weren't complete morons.

He absolutely hated Divination because he was stuck between Key, who was pretty much annoying every time he opened his mouth, and Lucy who might as well be a girl version of Key. Though, she at least wasn't as idiotic and had some tract.

However, anyone that could actually like Key lost a lot of respect from Yunnie out of sheer principle. Ugh, girls were just so irrational when it came to boys they liked. Why would anyone like someone that annoying, loud, and... well, small? He was like a little yapping dog that barked when anything moved or there was the smallest sound. Hell, Yunnie was pretty sure Key made noise at times because it was just too quiet. He just gave Yunnie a headache.

"Of course I do, Sucks It." Key shot back at him, his temper getting to him. He may have 'bum' in his name but at least it wasn't Suk, which most people mispronounced as 'Suck'.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes while leaning over, trying to to see if she could peek at Yunnie's work while he wasn't paying attention. Yunnie snorted as he grabbed his work and shoved it into his book and out of sight before leaning forward and resting his head on it, prepared to sleep through the rest of the class the two idiots be damned.

Key glared at Yunnie. Oh, so it was going to be like that, was it? A smirk crept across Key's lips as an idea came to him. Lucy looked at him apprehensively while she bullshitted her way through her work, not bothering to try and stop Key from whatever he was doing, which was furiously scratching away as something he had hiding under his arm.

When the bell chimed to signal class was over Key smacked Yunnie in the forehead his left over parchment Key'd nicked from his bag. Yunnie's eyes shot open in surprise while he sat up so quickly that the note fell off his forehead and onto his book. He looked down at it as the others left.

'Yun Sucks-it is the stoopid one.

FUCK OFF WANKER.'

Yunnie couldn't help but snort loudly as he read the note before looking up to see Key's head disappearing down the hole in the floor that lead to the seventh floor. Oh what a bloody idiot. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad that the little arse had stolen the last of his parchment, which he wasn't in abundance of. Luckily he could borrow whatever he needed off some fellow Ravenclaw girls that had started following him around more often.

Unable to help himself, Yunnie folded the parchment and tucked it into his book before putting it away and slowly making his way out of the classroom.

Well, if nothing else, at least Key was amusing now. He couldn't help but find himself spending time during the lessons Ravenclaw and Sytherin had together keeping tabs on him now and then. It was funny, as idiotic and brass as Key was, he actually seemed genuinely obvious to the fact of how he came across and that 80% of people's dislike of him was that he had absolutely no filter or ability to at least pretend to be interested in anyone else.

Pretty much most the basics for co-habition.

But seriously, how did someone end up like that and make it to the age of 13?

Yunnie couldn't help but want to know the answer. Though, he wasn't offered too many opportunities to observe the little prat and he wasn't exactly interested enough to go out of his way and keep tabs on Key outside of class unless they happened to pass each other in the halls or something.

"I was thinking that if we tell Gilly that he has to give us his homework he would and then we wouldn't have to worry about History of Magic until next week." Lucy said as she tailed behind Key into the classroom one fall day. "You want me to go pester him?"

"Huh?" Key said, hardly listening to her. "Sure, yeah go have fun."

Lucy smiled at him before skipping over to the other side of the room toward a pimply boy that was hunched over something. Key snorted before dropping his bag onto his desk and digging out the essentials for History of Magic: parchment, quill, ink, manga, a few sweets that he shoved in his pocket, and finally a stack of books to pile up between him and Lucy if she got too annoying. The girl was the only real friend he had; but, man, could she be bloody annoying! She just wouldn't shut up sometimes.

Girls, how annoying.

However, Key's short temper, big mouth, and obnoxious need for attention didn't make him the most desirable person to hang out with in school. Sadly, that only made him even harder to deal with. Honestly, he didn't know why they all hadn't figured out by now how to deal with him. The less attention he got the more he acted out.

He had just finished positioning his latest manga in his text book when Lucy sat down happily next to him. "Ha, what a dork!" She snorted while waving a roll of parchment. "Gilly always gives me his work when I ask for it."

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and copy it down for us." He said, waving his hand while he opened his manga and started reading. "We only have ten minutes until class starts."

Lucy rolled her eyes; but, she did as she was told. Key blew some hair out of his face as he rested his chin in his palm while flipping the page of his manga with the other hand.

"What is that?"

It took Key a few seconds to realize the person was speaking to him. It was only once they were standing in front of his desk that it even occurred to him.

"Nothing; go away." He said, not looking up.

"Ooooh, hi Yunnie!" Lucy said happily. "What a pleasant surprise. What do we owe the pleasure?"

Key looked up in surprise, unable to help himself, and found himself staring up at Yun Sucks-it.

"Is that the new issue?" Yunnie asked. Key stared at him suspiciously, but nodded his head. "And you can actually understand all those big words?"

"Shove off, Sucks-it." Key retorted. Yunnie raised a brow.

"OH ha ha… How witty of you. I've never heard that one before." Yunnie said while rolling his eyes. However, he quickly stopped and smiled innocently.

"Let me borrow it and I'll give you our History homework." Yunnie offered.

Key smirked before nodding at Lucy. "Already got it; but thank you so much for your gracious offer. Now shove off; your big head is blocking the good light."

Yunnie glanced at Lucy who held up Gilly's work before putting it back down and went back to copying it onto two different parchments: one neatly in her normal handwriting; and one sloppy like Key normally wrote.

'Wow' Yunnie mouthed at the sight before looking back down at Key. "What about Divination?"

"I don't need your bloody help." Key snapped, not looking up at him. "What part of 'shove off,' do you not understand?"

Yunnie frowned before turning to leave. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, I'm S-T-O-O-P-I-D." He said, over his shoulder, lips tugging upward.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Key said, looking back down at his manga while Lucy looked up, confused. Yunnie snorted, shoulders rising and falling as he walked over to his seat and sat down. He shook his head, unable to believe Key was really that dull.

"You are going to let him talk to you like that?" Lucy asked Key while leaning toward him, her long blond hair brushing over his books. Key shrugged his shoulders whiel swatting the offensive strands away, not getting it. "Key, he's calling you an idiot."

"No, he was saying I'm stupid, moron." Key snorted. Lucy looked at him, brow raised in disbelief, waiting for him to get it. He stopped laughing when he looked at her. "What?"

"Oh Key..." She sighed, shaking her head. "S-T-U-P-I-D, not S-T-O-O-P-I-D."

Key blinked in confusion, the letters jumbling up in his brain before sorting themselves out. He opened his mouth to retort, but reality hit him and he moaned as he looked over at Yunnie who was still laughing to himself while writing something.

"Well, in Korean you spell it with O's not that U." Key lied, trying to save face. Lucy snorted and turned back to their homework obviously not buying it.

"Uh huh, okay Key." She replied, smirking. "Maybe I should go back through and misspell some of these words... wouldn't want to look too smart or he won't believe you wrote it."

"Shove it up your arse, you bitch." He grumbled in Korean, not wanting to piss her off too much. She still had four questions to finish for him.

When she did finish, the bell was chiming. Key snatched up his angrily, making Lucy glare back at him.

"You could at least say thank you." She snapped at him while getting up and walking back over to Gilly to give him his homework back. She gave the pimply Reavenclaw a pretty smile so she'd get it again next week if he'd finished it already. What a sap that one.

When class ended Key started putting his things away. He wasn't in a hurry seeing as his next class was Muggle Studies, which was relatively close and Lucy wasn't in it.

"Ugh, he's honestly going to bore me to death one day." Lucy said, yawning as she brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Key snorted in agreement. "You want to skip out of next lesson?"

Key looked sideways at her. "What?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures." She said, making a face. "It is dreadful! I'm thinking of taking out of those nose bleeding sweets. You want one?"

"Ugh no!" Key said, making a face.

"Oh come on!" She moaned dramatically, her brow furrowing in annoying pout. "It's the last lesson of the day! We can go catch some sun out by the lake."

"I hate the sun." Key said stubbornly.

Lucy sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, be a boring prat and go to class." She replied while swinging her bag over her shoulder dramatically.

"Oh shove off!" Key shot back at her. "Like you are going to skip out on a class in the first place!"

The two bickered their way out of classroom until they reached the stairs to go their opposite ways. People moved out of their way as they went, not wanting to somehow get dragged into whatever petty argument they were currently having.

Yunnie trailed out after them a ways, Justine shaking her head in annoyance.

"Why does she put up with him? I mean, he treats her worse than a house elf!" She complained.

Yunnie merely shrugged lazily in response, not sure how to even touch a topic like that or wanting to put the effort into diving into the twisted and idiotic world of Key's brain. He probably did see her as a slave more than a friend even if she was the only one he seemed to have. Though, he was a classic example of a sadist… it was just a little pathetic that Lucy seemed to be a masochist.

"To each their own. Get your jollies how you want." He replied to his own train of thought, which got him an odd look from Justine and Kyle, who had just falling into step with them.

"Ew, don't be a pervert!" Justine replied in fake astonishment while smacking him on his shoulder. Leave it to Yunnie to turn a conversation south.

"Oh, so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your delicate little mind with such things." He replied sarcastically although a sly flirty smile had crossed his lips.

Kyle merely rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing Yunnie and his uncanny ability to just look at a girl while saying absolutely anything and their melt. It was a gift all the Ravenclaw blokes envied Yunnie for.

The group continued on their way, Key and Lucy forgotten quickly to everyone but Yunnie. He wasn't sure why, but he wondered what the shrimp of a boy would be like without Lucy barking at his heels.

It was something he thought about numerous times over the next few months. The two went at it like cats and dogs and yet never seemed to stay apart long. It was as though the only way they could communicate with each other was by yelling profanities and hurling insults.

It wasn't until their Divination final that Yunnie even saw Key by himself for more than a few minutes. They'd been broken into sets of two and much to Lucy's dismay, Key'd been sitting next to Yunnie and she'd been carted off to work with Justine.

So, as Key bit down on his lip, he stared at Yunnie's hand trying to concentrate on their final. It was a lot more coarse than he thought it would be, especially compared to his own. He resisted the urge to poke at his palm with his finger.

"Key," Yunnie said.

"What?" Key replied, still staring at the boy's hand without actually looking at it.

"Can I have my hand back?" He asked in a bored voice.

Key tightened his grip.

"No, you can't have your sodding hand back yet!" He growled. "Can't you see I'm still looking at it?"

"It's been five minutes. Are you trying to memorize it or something?" Yunnie shot back at him. Key scowled but didn't respond so Yunnie tried to yank his hand away. However, Key wouldn't let go. Yunnie yanked it again and Key was pulled forward, but Key just gripped Yunnie's hand tighter.

"Key, let go of my hand!" Yunnie said, finally getting annoyed. What was wrong with the idiot? He yanked one last time and his hand finally came free, the perspiration on Key's hands allowing Yunnie's to get away. Yunnie made a face as he wiped his hand on the table cloth while Key muttered something under his breath in Korean while jabbing at his paper with his quill.

"Are you really that dim that you don't know how to answer the questions?" Yunnie asked looking Key up and down. This was one of the easiest exams they'd taken. As long as you knew the lines' definitions you could make up whatever you wanted. "Did you even study?"

"Yes I studied! Shut up; I'm trying to take an exam, Sucks-it. God, what is your problem?" Key said in Korean even though he knew Yunnie understood him.

Sighing, Yunnie grabbed Key's paper and crossed out every answer and jotted down the correct ones, though not putting much effort in. He'd get a passing grade if he didn't fill anything else in himself.

"There, now shut the up and calm down, will you?" Yunnie said, shoving the paper back at Key a mere thirty seconds later. Professor Kibbling didn't even have time to finish off her tea by the time he'd finished his exam, though not well, for Key.

Key stared down at the parchment in shock, looking over the answers, only getting half of them.

"Now give me your bloody hand so I can fill out my exam and get the hell out of here. I want to go home." Yunnie said, holding out his hand for Key to place his in. It was the only part of the exam he still had to finish. Honestly, how did Professor Kibbling expect people to not cheat?

Key hesitantly handed his hand over. Yunnie grabbed it and glanced at his hand before jotting down the answers with his other. Key looked away, not liking how small his hand was next to Yunnie's. So it wasn't enough to be taller than him he had to have bigger hands too? Of course he did. Yunnie just had to be better than Key in everything, even hand sizes. Well, at least Key's hands were nicer. Wait, was that a good thing?

"Hey!" Key said as Yunnie started writing something on his hand. It tickled so much he started laughing. "S-stop it!"

"Sorry, just marking lines." Yunnie said innocently, holding Key's hand out of sight. "I'll get rid of it when I'm done. Just give me another minute."

"Whatever..." Key said, nibbling on his lower lip, willing to put up with it since Yunnie had answered his questions for him.

Key giggled again as Yunnie scratched his palm with his quill. He forced himself to focus on his own paper, trying to find something to add so he wouldn't look like he had only passed because of stupid Yunnie. Even he had pride.

"There, all done." Yunnie said, getting to his feet and shoving his things in his bag while dropping Key's hand. "Have a lovely Holiday, Kibum."

"Hey! Don't call me that, you bastard!" Key hissed, getting to his feet. Yunnie merely smirked as he walked over to Professor Kibbling and handed in his exam before quickly exiting the class. Why was he leaving so quickly?

Key followed suit, shoving his things in his bag before turning in his exam. It was only after he'd climbed down the ladder that he realized there was still ink on his hand. That blood bastard hadn't gotten rid of his marks like he'd said!

 _Happy Christmas, Stoopid'_

Key stopped dead, staring at his palm.

His mouth fell open. He was going to kill Yunnie next year. Happy Christmas his bloody ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Key poked his head around the corner attempting to be sneaky.

His mission, stalk Choi Yun Suk.

The bloody bastard had been getting under his skin all year and he had to find a way to repay the favor. However, Yunnie was so uncaring of everything that it seemed nearly impossible.

No, there was no way it was impossible, Key told himself, there had to be a weakness. Everyone had a weakness.

Slipping out from behind the corner, Key walked slowly behind the group of Ravenclaws that Yunnie was currently encased in, taking note of who they were. None of them were very special, most just idiots as far as Key was concerned. However, did they hold Yunnie's secret? If he cornered one and used his amazing ability to scare anyone in his year he might get it out of them. The problem was picking the right person.

When one of the guys drifted off to the side, Key followed them with his gaze. No, Kyle Kirton wasn't going to be much help. Plus, Key despised the tall bastard. Maybe the next one...

Nope, Miranda Jinaldo was completely out of the question. She'd end up screaming bloody murder if he so much as raised his voice at her. What a dramatic little bitch she was. She and Andromeda Wimmy, who followed her, were the worst. This was exactly why he hated girls.

Hopping down the stairs, Key watched the dwindling group, his plan slipping away from him as he realized who was left. How was he to get anything out of Wilamina Staunch? She hated him. Brittan Carter was, well, Brittan. Who named their kid Brittan to start with? They must hate him.

A smirk crossed Key's lips at the thought.

"Brittian, how stupid." He said to himself as he moved to the side to avoid getting knocked over by a group of sixth years. They barely glanced at him, probably thinking he was a first year. He got that a lot. If he wasn't trailing Yunnie secretly he might have set them straight rather loudly and dramatically.

When they reached the first floor, Yunnie moved away from the group, waving at them. Key bit down on his lip, stopping on the fourth step, not sure if he should follow the group or Yunnie? The group was probably going to the Great Hall to get food or out onto the grounds together. Either way, they'd be sticking together.

However, what good would it do to follow Yunnie? You couldn't get secrets out of the person you were trying to discover the secrets about! Well, at least not when that person was smarter than you were.

"Fucking fantastic. I hate you so much you giant piece of shit." Key said in Korean as he turned onto the first floor, figuring he might as well follow Yunnie and see where he was going. There was just one problem, where in the bloody hell had he gone?

Key looked around, not seeing Yunnie anywhere. He checked in the Student Commons, but Yunnie was nowhere to be found. He walked down the corridors, but didn't find him talking to anyone. He even checked behind some of the statues but only found one couple that looked like they were trying to eat each others' faces. Well, that was until Key interrupted them. Needless to say they were less than impressed and he got chased away quickly.

"Where are you?" Key asked out loud as he watched a group of students look around before walking into an unused classroom. Key raised an eyebrow before realizing where Yunnie had probably disappeared to.

So, with an annoyed sigh, Key started opening doors in search of Yunnie. He wasn't quite sure why he was so hell bent on finding the boy; but, now that he'd started he couldn't stop until he found him. Luckily, it only took opening four doors to find him.

Key pushed open the door to find the lights off and almost closed it again when he saw a blob. He paused, squinting his eyes to try and see what, or who, it was. When it didn't move, Key glanced around the corridor before entering to room and pushing the door almost closed, leaving it open just a crack least he need to make a run for it. As much as he barked and made loud noises, Key was a complete scary cat.

"Yu-Yun?" Key called, stepping farther into the room, not thinking to even pull his wand out. The blob stirred and Key froze, ready to bolt.

However, it merely turned over, revealing that it was, in fact, Yunnie.

Key sighed with relief, heart pounding, as he stared at the sleeping boy. He wasn't sure what he expected besides Yunnie; but it wasn't good.

"You are such a bloody pain in the arse." He said, walking over to where Yunnie was lying on the ground. Was he seriously on a blanket?

Key stopped just in front of Yunnie and smirked. He pulled his leg back, ready to kick him in the stomach as a wake up call, when Yunnie mumbled something in his sleep. Key wasn't able to make it out, but it stopped his leg's progress.

Squatting down, Key leaned forward so that he was almost leaning over the other boy.

"What?" He asked, though softer than he normally would have. Why was he trying to not wake him up?

"Mmmm pepero..." He mumbled a smile crossing his lips. Key raised an eyebrow. He hardly ever saw Yunnie actually smile. Sure, he smirked; but that was because he was making fun of Key's stupidity or while flirting with one of his fan girls. When he smiled from happiness he actually looked quite nice. It was a shame he didn't smile more.

What, what in the bloody hell was he talking about? Key frowned as he shook the thought from his mind before punching Yunnie in the shoulder. It wasn't nearly as hard as he would have liked; but, it was all he could muster at the moment.

Yunnie's eyes shot open as he rolled onto his back and yelled in fright. When he saw Key leaning over him he his brain quickly figured out what happened and he sat up and shoved Key so hard he fell over.

"Hey, don't shove me!" Key protested as he fell on his butt.

"Then don't go around waking people up." Yunnie retorted, rubbing his shoulder for a few seconds before dropping his hand. "Especially by punching them."

Key pursed his lips in dislike as he tried to form an intelligent come back.

"Feel free to say something when it comes to you." Yunnie snorted as he laid back down. "Though, until you do will you please leave. I'm trying to take a nap."

Key responded by kicking Yunnie lightly with his foot. When words don't work, violence did on his head. Though, he couldn't seem to make himself actually hurt the boy.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Yunnie said while sitting up, finally letting annoyance sound in his voice. He'd decided a long time ago to not indulge Key with any attention since that's all he wanted. However, little did he know that's the only reason Key wouldn't leave him alone.

Or at least that's what Key was telling himself.

"Stop being such an annoying arse and I won't have to." Key shot back at him.

"I'm the annoying arse?" Yunnie laughed. "You are the one following me around, Kibum."

Key's face turned red. Apparently he needed to work on his ninja stalking skills.

"Don't call me that! That's not my name!" Key yelled, fists balled up. "And why would I want to follow someone like you around?"

"First, yes it is your name." Yunnie shot back at him. "Whether you like it or not isn't my problem. Second, why are you in here attacking me if you aren't following me around?"

Key opened and closed his mouth as his face burned. Crap, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Fine, I was looking for you." He said. "But I'm not stalking you. I wanted to ask you something." He said, not even thinking about what he was saying.

Yunnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this ought to be good." He said, lips tugging up at the corners. "What is that I'm going to say 'no' to?"

"I want your Transfiguration homework." He lied.

"No." Yunnie said as soon as Key stopped speaking. "Do it yourself. Now get out and stop following me around."

"I'll let you borrow my manga." Key said quickly as Yunnie made to lay back down. Key watched Yunnie contemplate the trade. He was pretty sure it was whether he liked it more than he disliked Key.

"Fine," Yunnie finally said, "if you let me borrow it I'll give you the answers to the Transfigurations homework."

"Seriously?" Key replied. Yunnie nodded his head.

"Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind." He said, lying back down. "We'll trade after dinner."

That evening Key sat at the Slytherin table pushing his food around. Why was he so agitated? For some reason his encounter with Yunnie was still bothering him and he had no idea why.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey, keep your pudgy little fingers to yourself. I don't know where they've been." Key retorted before shoving a piece of potato in his mouth.

Lucy frowned before turning away from him, though not before stomping on his foot under the table.

"OW!" Key protested. However, Lucy had her back to him. They were in way too public of a place for him to do anything drastic back and she knew it. "I hate you so much, Lucy; you are a horrible excuse for a witch and I hope you die." He said in Korean.

"Did you hear something, Piper?" Lucy replied. Piper snickered and shook her head. Ignoring Key was the best punishment she could give him.

"Yeah, you go ahead and act like a spoiled little bitch. See if I care. I'm not sharing my homework with you when I get it." He added in Korean smugly while spearing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Aw, that's not very nice." Yunnie said from behind Key, making him jump. "Seeing as she does all your work to start with.

Lucy turned to look at Yunnie in surprise. She smiled widely at him while swinging her legs around so she could face him properly.

"Oh hello, Yunnie! What's up?" She said sweetly. However, Yunnie ignored her.

"Hand it over." He said, holding his hand out in front of Key. Key frowned, disliking being told what to do, especially in front of so many others. However, he pulled his manga out of his bag all the same. Yunnie yanked it from Key's hand and flipped through it to make sure it was the right one before shoving it in his bag.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Key protested. "You so much as bend a page and I'll kill you. Now pay up."

Key held out his hand as Yunnie sighed and pulled out a folded up parchment that looked rather thick.

"Here, I made a copy so you can just keep this. Though don't go trying to turn this in, it won't go over well." He said before turning and walking away, a smile on his face.

"What is that?" Lucy asked quickly, trying to take the parchment from Key. Key held it against his chest.

"Back off you stupid gnome." He said. "It's mine! Be nice and I might let you copy my new Transfigurations homework."

"No bloody way." Lucy and Piper said together.

"Yup," Key said smugly, shoving the parchment into his bag without opening it, "I got Sucks-it to give it to me for a bloody manga! Ha, he has to give it back to me too. What an idiot."

However, when he got back to the Common Room and opened the parchment he nearly passed out with rage.

Lucy nearly laughed herself to death.

Yunnie had copied down the Transfiguration book's chapter they had to read for the homework with a note at the top that said, 'I told you I'd give you the answers and they are all in here. Have fun Stoopid.'

He'd been completely taken in by Yunnie. Why hadn't he at least looked at the bloody thing before letting him walk off? He was so stupid!

Key started cursing while tearing at the parchment.

"Hey, stop it!" Lucy protested, still laughing. "What if he is just joking and highlighted the answers or something?"

However, Key was too far gone and before she could do anything the pieces were in the fire and long gone. Lucy frowned and opened her mouth to speak; however, she quickly shut it at the look on Key's face. He honestly looked like he wanted to kill Yunnie. Since Yunnie wasn't there, Lucy wasn't going to be his stand in.

Standing up, she quickly bolted for the girl's dormitory, leaving her bag next to him.

So this is what Yunnie thought of Key?

Key stared at the fire, eyes boring into it as though he were willing it to shoot up through the castle to the Ravenclaw's dormitory and set Yun Suk ablaze. Here he was, being nice, and this was how Yunnie repaid him?

A bit of Yunnie's snide joke lay next to Key's foot. He looked down at it and slowly picked it up. The boy's neat handwriting mocked him. The frayed ends were charred and Key growled before grabbing a piece of parchment from a nearby first year.

"Hey!" He complained. However, when he saw the look on Key's face he quickly shrunk away. "N-nevermind..."

"That's right, you little punk." Key said before scratching out a short note. He looked it over before folding it over with the bit of Yunnie's parchment within it and sealed it before heading for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? It's almost curfew." A prefect asked him. However, Key ignored them and just walked out of the Common Room. Like they'd said it was 'almost' curfew. He was still allowed out. He didn't have to tell them anything. He could get to the owlery and back well within the thirty minutes he had left before he had to be back so they could shove off for all he cared.

A little while later an owl tapped on a window of the Ravenclaw Tower. Someone opened it and the small bird hopped in before flying the short way over to Yunnie, who was almost done with Key's manga. As the owl stopped on the arm of his chair, he smirked, happy to have a response tonight. It'd taken some real effort to figure out how to magically copy the textbook onto parchment for Key and would actually be a little put out if he didn't get a good reaction out of him.

You fucking bastard, give me my Goddamn manga back right now with the owl or I'm going to kill you! You are lucky I haven't figured out how to send howlers yet, you cheating lying son-of-a-bitch.

Yunnie stared down at the bit of burnt parchment and sighed. What an idiot. He'd marked, though very lightly, all the answers. All Key'd had to do was actually read the bloody thing.

I'm not done reading yet. Yunnie wrote back. I'll give it back to you when I am. It isn't my fault you didn't understand what I said to you, prat. See you in Divination.

Yunnie sighed before putting his quill down and handing the note over to the bird. He watched it hop back toward the window before turning back to the manga, a smile etched across his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Key had spent the majority of the summer scowling around his house, which, while not uncommon, was a lot nastier than normal.

"Key, if you make little Hannah cry one more time I will tell your mother!" Their housekeeper threatened. Hannah was currently wailing on the floor because Key had taken her doll and torn it's head from it's body.

"Well tell her to leave me the bloody hell alone!" He yell loudly so he could be heard over Hannah's sobs. Julie sighed as she grabbed the doll and it's head before shoving them back together.

"Here you go, princess." She said soothingly. "Now go play in the sun. It is good for you."

"Yeah, it is good to get out of the bloody house so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice all the time!" Key added as the younger girl wiped her tears away with one hand while taking the doll with the other. "For God's sake, are you five? Stop crying."

Hannah glared at him before turning and stomping out of the room, slamming doors behind her.

"Poor thing is so upset..." Julia said sadly.

"What?!" Key protested. "When I slam doors I'm a brat but when she does she's just upset?"

Julia turned her attention on him and pointed her finger at him as though it were a weapon.

"You be good, Key! I'm serious. One more issue and you're parents will be hearing about it and you know how badly that will go over."

Key rolled his eyes before turning and walking away. He kicked the piano chair over as he went, making Julia yell in protest. Didn't she know better than to try and boss him around? Who did she think she worked for?

"That's it, go to your room, now!" Julia said, grabbing him by the ear.

"GAH! LET GO!" Key screamed in pain as she tugged on his ear while pulling him toward the stairs. "You're going to rip my ear off! What is wrong with you?"

"Key, I will not have you acting like a two year old! You are almost fifteen of heaven's sake! If your parents only knew..." She clucked her tongue while letting go of his ear before shoving him up the stairs. He tried to protest, grabbing the banister, but the large woman was used to him even with the amount of time he spent at school and the few inches he'd gained over the years.

"Stop shoving me you old cow!" He grunted as he was slowly pushed up each step until Julia had him on the second floor. He tried shoving her back down the stairs; but, she grabbed him round the middle and lifted him off the ground before striding to his door and kicking it open with her foot. He really needed to learn to close and lock it.

"Kibum Heo," she said when she tossed him into his room haphazardly, "you will stay in here until supper or so help me I will tell your mother what you've been doing to poor little Hannah and you'll be spending the rest of the summer in here. Do you understand me?"

Key glared at her from his floor and she took that as a 'yes'.

"Heaven save me. I don't know what to do with you sometimes..." She sighed before slamming his door closed. Key pursed his lips before getting up and locking his door least she or Hannah try and enter. If he wasn't allowed out then they weren't allowed in.

That and if he was sneaking out then it wouldn't do well to have them coming in and finding him not there, now would it?

Reaching into his pocket, Key pulled out his phone. He flicked through his contacts until he reached the name 'Annoying Gnome' and pressed dial. Lucy picked up after the first ring.

"KEY!" She practically screamed into her phone. Key flinched, holding his phone as far away from his ear as he could. "OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE EVER GOING TO CALL ME BACK!"

"I'm not deaf! Stop yelling, you bloody lunatic." He yelled back at her before lowering his voice in case Julia thought it appropriate to try and take his phone as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly before laughing. "Sooooo what's up? How's your summer? Do anything interesting? I went to Hong Kong with my Mum! You aren't Hong Kongian, right?"

"Are you a H-Hong Kongian?" He repeated, unable to process what she'd just said. What the fuck was a Hong Kongian? How stupid was she? "No! I'm fucking Korean, Lucy! How hard is that to remember?"

"Ooooooh, that's right." She said slowly.

"Ugh, just shut up." Key said, wondering whether he should just hang up on her or not. "Are you still in the city?"

"How can I shut up and still answer a question over the phone?" She teased him with a small giggle. "Shall I text you? Oh, I can e-mail you... though I'd need an e-mail address from you to do that." She said innocently.

Oh yea right, like he was ever giving her any of his personal information ever again. He'd changed her name in his phone two days into the summer holiday after the fourth call and sixth text from her.

"Okay I'm about to hang up on you." He said sharply.

"FINE, yes I am. We're here until the end of the week." She said. "Geez, you can't take a bloody joke. Why? Do you want to do something? Ooooh are you available? You want to make it a date?"

"Eh?" Key replied, taken completely off guard. Lucy laughed on the other end.

"Kidding!" She laughed.

"Whatever... I'm leaving for an hour or two." He said, brushing her off. "I'll be down at the city park in ten minutes. If you are there I'll let you tag along. Can you be there in ten minutes?"

"T-ten?" She replied. "No way! I have to change!"

"Fine, I'll call someone else." Key said before hanging up his phone. He made to dial an old mate of his that he used to skip out on school with back in the day when Lucy's number popped up. He snorted and answered the called after a few rings. "I don't have time to talk to you, Lucy. I have to get out and back in a small amount of time."

"Awww, did you get in trouble?" She asked, sounding amused.

"Shove off." He replied grumpily. "You have nine minutes now."

"Make it fifteen and I'll be there; I swear." She said quickly. "I'll even bring you a surprise from my trip!"

Key paused before agreeing.

"Fabulous! See you soon, Key!" She said sounding overly happily before hanging up. Man, what the in the bloody hell was wrong with her these days?

Key sighed before turning on his stereo and raising the volume to an annoyingly high level; but, not so high as to make Julia come and tell him to turn it down. He made sure he'd set his laptop to his favorites playlist and looped it before making sure he had money on him and shoving his phone back in his pocket. He opened the window over his desk and crawled out of it and onto the roof. He left it open a crack before creeping across the roof to a tree and climbing down it onto the side of the front yard. He glanced around before making a run for it. Hannah was in the backyard and Julia was most likely making supper already so there really wasn't anyone to be running from other than the neighbors. Scaling the roof of your home and jumping from a tree didn't exactly scream 'I'm not acting suspicious,' even if he did it regularly.

When he reached the park, Key fell onto a free bench. He brushed his hair back so it was out of his face while wishing he'd brought a hat with him.

"Hey, Key!" Lucy called, waving when she saw him. Key stood up, interested in the large bag in her hand. "Umm... nice outfit..."

"Huh?" Key said, looking down at himself. He was wearing an expensive designer red shirt that he'd cut in certain places so you could see the blue shirt he was wearing under it and a pair of baggy black pants that dragged on the ground when he walked because he wouldn't wear them properly. His mum yelled at him constantly about it when she caught him with his 'pants down' as she called it. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You are wearing a yellow scarf." Lucy giggled, pointing at his neck. Key frowned at her.

"It's a bandanna!" he corrected acidly. "Why would I wear a girly thing like a scarf? Lots of guys around here wear bandannas."

"Whatever," Lucy said, rolling her eyes, "here, I guess you'll appreciate this then."

Key grabbed the bag from her and pulled it open to find clothes.

"Why did you buy me clothes?" Key asked, not looking at her as he pulled out a hoodie first and then a matching hat and gloves.

"Oh, well they had this 'buy one get one free thing." She said innocently. "So I figured I might as well give the extras to you since you are the only one small enough to fit into them.

"HEY!" Key yelled, dropping the bag on the ground as though it had burned him.

"Don't get them dirty!" Lucy yelled back, dropping to the ground and quickly picking up the bag before anything could fall out onto the ground. "You'll ruin them!

"I don't want them." Key said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you do. I know you like them. They are your favorite color! You love red. You are wearing it right now... Your shoes are even red, Key." She said as she shoved the bag against his chest, glaring at him, daring him not to accept her gift.

"Fine, whatever," he said, taking the bag again, "don't get your nickers in a bunch."

Lucy smiled before looking around, raising herself up on her toes before rocking back on her heels. "So, where are we going?"

"No idea." He replied with a shrug.

"You want to go get something to eat?" She suggested.

"No, I have to be back for supper." He short her down.

"Fine, isn't Diagon Alley around here?" She replied, looking around as though it would magically appear out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, yea it's a few blocks from here." Key said, pushing his hair out of his face again. He needed to get a haircut, bad. He'd been waiting, though, so he could do something ridiculous to it. He knew if he went when his mum was at work he could get whatever he wanted done. He'd have to wait until right before he left for school, though, so she couldn't make him change it. The only problem was he was left with shaggy hair that liked to attack his eyes if he didn't wear a hat or pull it back somehow.

"Hey, Luce," Key said as they started walking, "give me your hair tie."

"Huh? Why?" She retorted, brow raised while staring at him oddly.

"Give it to me!" He said again, holding out his hand.

Lucy moved away from him, knowing he'd pull it right out of her hair. She hadn't had enough time to straighten her hair so it was filled with curls, which she hated. She'd tossed it up into a bun to try and hide them. "No, what in the bloody hell do you need my hair tie for?"

As she predicted, he started trying to rip it from her head. She screamed swatting his hands away as best she could while he attempting to pull the elastic band from her head.

"Ow! That fucking hurts Bummy!" She screamed as people stared at them. "Stop it! Ow! Stop it!"

"Ugh, you are so annoying." he said, finally detaching it from her hair, bits of long golden curls still attached to it. He picked them off while making a face as he walked. Lucy glared at him while standing in place, hair completely disheveled and huge while hanging around her beet red face, blocking her vision. She watched him pull back as much of his own hair as he could before tying it back, freeing his face from the previous offensive locks.

"You coming?" He asked, turning and walking backwards, hands still twisting the band up in his hair. He smiled at her, finally happy. Lucy sighed unhappily as she brushed her hair out of her face and stomped after him. "Oh come on, girls should wear their hair down anyways. Why is your hair curly?"

"It's naturally curly." She grumbled.

Key grabbed a bit of it as though he wanted to make sure it was real. "Cool," he replied simply as he turned it this way and that before dropping it again.

Lucy's face flushed even more.

When they reached The Leaky Cauldron Lucy had combed down her hair as best she could and demanded that they stop by the beauty shop first since he'd destroyed her hair. Key'd shrugged and said if she'd wanted she was more than welcome to. The bickering had followed them all the way into Diagon Alley.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Key said in exasperation, "you look fine!"

"You're just saying that so you don't have to actually go into a girly shop." She shot back at him.

"No, I like curly hair." He lied, smiling at her while flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You should always have curly hair. All better?"

Lucy bit down on her lower lip and Key laughed in triumph. "Excellent! Let's see, where to go first..."

Key trailed off as he's eyes zoned in on a familiar sight. Lucy bumped into him before following his line of sight.

"Oh, is that Yunnie?" She snickered. "Aw, he must be doing his shopping. How cute. Shall we go see how his summer is?"

Key frowned. He hated Yun Suk and yet seeing him made him happy at the same time.

"Yea, let's go see what Sucks-it has been up to." Key agreed, walking toward Yunnie. He noticed the man with him and then their attire. He'd known Yunnie had come from a family that wasn't as well off as his, but they looked like street dwellers.

"What in the world is he wearing?" Lucy asked in surprise as Yunnie walked into the Robe's shop on the corner instead of Madam Makins. It was the second hand shop. "Wow..."

"Seriously," Key added, slowing down his pace. For some reason he suddenly didn't want to know about Yunnie's life outside of Hogwarts. It seemed too depressing.

However, Lucy grabbed his hand and started tugging him through the crowd. "Come on, Key!"

Unlike Yunnie, Lucy was from a very rich family, just like Key.

The two stopped at the window and leaned down a little so just their heads were visible. It didn't take much effort due to their heights. They watched Yunnie and the man they assumed was his father rummaging through a rack of clearance robes before pulling them off and trying them on.

"Is he seriously that poor?" Lucy asked in surprise. "This place is... dirty looking..."

Key didn't reply as Yunnie's father dumped out the small amount of money he had to pay for Yunnie's 'new' clothes. Well, served him right for growing so much.

"Shit, they are coming." Key said, pulling Lucy away from the window. However, Yunnie had seen them.

"Yunnie, hi!" Lucy said when he walked out.

Yunnie stared blankly at her.

"Um, are you having a good summer?" She added.

"These your friends, Yun Suk?" His dad asked.

"No," Yunnie said, turning to leave. He didn't look it; but, he wanted nothing more than to get away from them, especially Key.

"Wow, that's so mean, Yun Suk." Key said, for some reason pissed off by his answer. "I thought we got close after last year."

"I don't associate with dimwitted morons." Yunnie said over his shoulder. He may be poor; but at least he wasn't stupid. It was the only thing he could cling to at the moment.

"Choi Yun Suk!" His father practically yelled as Key's face turned bright red. Lucy stared at Yunnie in surprise before looking at Key apprehensively, waiting for him to explode.

However, he didn't.

"Oh, sorry; I guess my stupidity mislead me." He replied as evenly as he could even though his blood was boiling. He wanted nothing more than to punch Yunnie as hard as he could. Who did he think he was? What the hell was wrong with Key? What was happening to him? Why did he care what Yunnie thought of him? "I'll just go be offensive elsewhere."

"K-Key!" Lucy said, as Key practically took off running. He strode away as fast as he could, fists balled up so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms. He couldn't put enough space between him and Yunnie fast enough. He couldn't get away from everyone fast enough. He felt like he was going to explode and he had no idea why. He told himself it was out of offense at Yunnie's words, but why they were offensive was what was confusing him. Why in the bloody hell did he want Yunnie to think highly of him? He didn't want to be the bloody bastard's friend; so, what was going on?

"Ugh, why am I so dull?" Key moaned as he pulled Lucy's hair tied from his hair and dropped it on the ground before gripping his hair tightly in frustration. When it didn't help he took off running and didn't stop until he reached home. He took a few deep breaths before climbing up the old tree and onto his roof. He cursed as he climbed in his window and slammed his window closed so hard that it rattled.

Looking around, Key grabbed his alarm clock and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, the cord flying sharply out of the socket. It smashed against the wall and left a deep gash in it before the alarm hit the ground with a thud, completely broken. Key grabbed his lamp next and threw it as well, though its cord stayed stubbornly in the socket and merely topped over onto the ground, the shade falling off and rolling away. Key stomped on it repeatedly while yelling, his music dulling the sound.

However, he still didn't feel better.

Falling face first onto his bed, Key kicked his feet against it while holding his pillow over his head. "I hate you, Sucks-it! I hate you! hate you! hate you! HATE YOU!" he screamed against his pillow until he tired himself out. His heart was still racing as he rolled over, pillow still resting over his face, feeling slightly better. He'd make Yunnie pay for making him feel like this. For making him so confused. It had taken him weeks to forget about him to start with and in mere minutes he was back to... whatever this was. Only it was even worse.

"Kibum, turn that off!" His mum yelled, banging on his door a little while later, jolting him back to reality.

Key sat up, pillow flying off his face. He kicked his shoes off before shoving them under his bed and walking over and turning his music off. He looked around his room and sighed. He picked up his lamp and put it on his desk with the crushed shade forgotten on the floor. He glanced at his alarm clock before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to his door and unlocking it.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this and it wouldn't be the last. His parents would yell at him and ground him before fixing everything so he could destroy it again later. It was an endless cycle.

"Did you have a bad day, my love?" His mum asked, walking back down the hall toward him while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Loud music normally meant he was in a bad mood. She leaned down and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"I need a new alarm clock." Was his reply while he made his way down the stairs. His mum groaned while holding her forehead, not even opening his door. She didn't want to know. She'd rather deal with it after they'd eaten.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, Kibum, would you like to talk about what happened the other day?" Dr. Delany asked him as he sat across from her, refusing to make eye contact.

Key didn't reply as he picked at the frayed ends of his jeans.

"Kibum, I'm here to help you. However, I can't if you won't let me."

Key glanced up at Dr. Delany blankly. He hated coming here.

"The more difficult you make this the longer and harder this process is going to be." She said, staring him down. Key snorted as he turned back to his jeans.

His parents had been making him come and see her for years and she hadn't 'fixed' him yet. Apparently his anger issues stemmed from his inability to properly express himself, which stemmed from his unwillingness to connect with his family due to abandonment issues from being adopted and feelings of unworth within his family. How nice and neatly she liked to interpret his life.

Just because he was adopted didn't mean he felt unwanted and unloved. He knew very well that his parents loved him. They bought him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and let him do pretty much whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, even though Dr. Delany had strongly suggested changing that. Instant gratification through objects and meaningless trips wouldn't make him accept them easier.

He begged to differ. He was very happy and easy to live with when he was given what he wanted. He quite enjoyed the company of his family when they were willing to do what he wanted. It was when they wanted him to do stupid meaningless shit that he was unhappy and not so nice to live with. He didn't understand what the issue was. Happy Key was very easy to accomplish and unhappy Key was very easy to avoid. Why did he need to come and see this bloody wench once a week when he was home from school?

...or twice a week if he was particularly 'rebellious' as they called it.

"Would you like to tell me what made you so angry that you felt the need to release your anger by throwing your clock at the wall and breaking it?" Dr. Delany asked.

"No," he replied lazily as he glanced at her bowl of sweets on her desk. He scanned the contents to see if there was anything good since Monday (it was only Wednesday.) Sadly, he'd already taken all the Starburst and she hadn't filled it with anymore yet. What a pity. It was the only good thing about coming to the bloody place.

"I have some more Starburst in my drawer if you would like some." She offered. Key looked at her suspiciously. "Now would you like to tell me what made you angry? Was it Julia forcing you into your room or was it something after you left?"

Key blinked in surprise. Fuck, did they find out he'd left. What if they tried putting locks on his windows so he couldn't crawl out? He'd have to learn to pick locks and that was just a going to be a pain in the arse.

"Don't worry, your parents don't know. I just guessed; and am not surprised that I'm right." Dr. Delany said with a small smile. "So, shall we start with where you went?"

Key glared at her as she got up and went to her desk to fish out a huge bag of Starburst. Did she think he was a small child that she could just manipulate with sweets?

"Catch," she said, throwing the bag at him.

Key's eyes widened as he caught the unopened bag. He quickly tore it open and started pulling out all the yellow ones and tossing them on the floor. They were disgusting and he didn't want to accidentally grab one. Dr. Delany didn't say anything as she sat back down, though she eyed the sweets on the floor with unhappiness. Key was one of the more serious cases she dealt with and he took some real imagination to even get him to speak to her.

"Kibum?"

"Don't call me that." He replied while dumping more lemon Starburst on the ground.

"Fine, Key, would you like to tell me at least where you went?" She asked him.

Key slowed down his progress. He unwrapped an orange Starburst and shoved it in his mouth as he contemplated her question. Eh, might as well toss her a bone. He'd found if he gave her little tidbits here and there she'd feel like she was 'making progress' and back off some.

"I met up with a friend from school." He said vaguely.

"Oh, you have a friend from school in the city?" She asked in surprise. He nodded his head, knowing she had kept herself from saying 'Oh, you have a friend?' What a bitch. Of course he had friends! He had tons of friends!

... well, kind of ...

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, swallowing the Starburst while still dumping yellow ones on the floor. He was pretty sure he was almost done.

"Is he real, Key?" She asked cautiously. Key looked up at her sharply.

"Why would I make anything up? I'm not trying to impress you." He snapped at her. "What, do you think I'm not capable of making friends?"

"No-no, nothing like that Key." She said quickly, though she was writing something down.

"What are you writing?" He asked suspiciously. He hated when she wrote stuff down that he couldn't see.

"Nothing, sorry." She said. "I know you hate that. I'll stop." She said, putting her pen down. "You were saying about this friend?"

"Fine! Her name is Lucy," He said, rolling his eyes while throwing the last yellow Starburst on the ground, "Lucy Ridigan. I think she's Welsh... I don't remember. She talks too much so I don't pay attention half the time."

"L-Lucy?" Dr. Delany repeated, eyes widening.

"Yeah," Key said as he unwrapped another Starburst, "you can look her up. She's real."

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked slowly.

Key nearly choked on his Starburst. His face turned red as the piece of candy nearly got lodged in his throat when he inhaled from shock.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He coughed. "God no!"

Dr. Delany sighed with relief. "Oh, okay good."

"Eh, what? Is there something wrong with me?" Key asked angrily.

"Key, you aren't emotionally stable to be in a relationship." She said slowly so he'd understand. "Plus, you are too young anyways. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You should focus on yourself and figuring out how to make yourself happy and get rid of all this anger before getting someone else involved in your life that emotionally."

"Eh?" Key replied, not getting it. What was emotional about relationships? All he'd seen at school was people holding hands, laughing together, and snogging. What was so emotionally investing about that?

"You'll understand at some point, Key." She said. "Let's stay on topic, though. Did Lucy do something to make you angry?"

"She pisses me off all the time." Key shrugged.

"So she isn't what set you off this time?" She pushed. Key shook his head while sucking on his Starburst, not wanting to talk anymore. "Did you meet up with other friends, then? Did another friend of yours make you angry, Key?"

Key's nostrils flared. as he unwrapped two Starburst and shoved them both in his mouth before making work at another.

"Ah, I see..." Dr. Delany said softly, tip toeing toward the problem and knowing it. She couldn't help but be excited. Getting anything out of him was nearly impossible and after so many years he was like a puzzle she liked trying to piece together. Whenever she go close to yanking a piece out she found herself growing more excited than she should. However, one misstep or wrong word and it would be pulled away and she wouldn't be able to get at it anytime soon. Key was going back to school in a few days, too, so she wouldn't have but one more chance, maybe, to get it out of him.

"I hate him." Key said despite himself.

Silence filled the room while Key stared at his hands that were starting to shake a little. He gripped the bag tightly to try and make them stop.

"Who?" Dr. Delany said in barely above a whisper.

"I hate him so much." Key repeated, still staring down at his hands. "I just want to make him go away and leave me alone. I don't want to think about him anymore. I hate him so much that I don't know how to make him go away."

"What do you mean? Is someone hurting you, Kibum?" Dr. Delany asked in shock.

"What?" Key replied, finally looking at her like she was crazy. "Ha, yeah right! He wishes. Next time I see him I'm going to punch him like I did when he stole my manga... or maybe kick him a lot. I haven't decided yet. I just need him to go away and leave me alone."

Key had dropped the bag and rubbed his face with his hands. "What do you do to make people leave you alone?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean; but, you can't hurt someone else, Key." She replied. "That isn't the answer. And, I have to tell someone if you are seriously going to."

"Why? It's his fault this is all happening!" Key yelled. "I just want him to leave me alone! What is bad about that? Whenever I see him he makes me feel weird. He crawls into my head and won't leave. He's so bloody smart that he uses it to get into my bloody head somehow and won't leave me alone!"

Dr. Delany just sat there, staring at Key in utter shock. He'd never done something like this - ever. Was he seriously trying to ask for help?

"Do you mean you can't stop thinking about him?" She asked uncertainly, still trying to understand what he meant by 'he won't leave me alone.' Key nodded his head. "What do you think about... not hurting him, do you?" She almost didn't want to know the answer.

Key didn't reply. Not sure what to say.

So, instead, he leaned down and picked up the bag of Starburst and fished out a red one and slowly unwrapped it before chewing on it.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." She said soothingly. "This is a safe place, Key. I can help you."

"You can make it stop?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know if I can make it stop-"

"Can you make it stop?" He asked her angrily.

"I have to know what the issue is before I can tell you that." She replied evenly. "What is his name? Can you tell me that? I won't say anything to anyone as long as you promise me you aren't going to hurt him. That is the only time I am obligated to tell someone. Other than that I am bound by law not to tell anyone anything you tell me."

Key was already chewing on another Starburst, his jaw starting to hurt. How many was that? He'd lost count.

"Yun... Sucks-it." He said after a minute.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Horrible name, right?" Key said. "Kids are cruel with nicknames but can't help really bad Asian last names." She stared at him but refrained from commenting. It wasn't worth losing this opportunity.

"So, what is your relationship with him?" She asked.

"He a horrible giant freak." Key snapped. "And a liar!"

"So he goes to school with you?" She asked slowly. Key nodded his head. "How come you've never mentioned anything before? What happened to make things so horrible?"

"He makes fun of me for being stupid and dimwitted." Key growled. "Because he's some bloody genius that doesn't have to try and school. So I can't spell at times. English isn't my first language!"

Dr. Delany raised her brow. He might be Korean but he'd come to England when he was very young and was raised bilingual. If that wasn't what he told others, that was fine, but why was he lying to her?

"He stole from me and I punched him and got in trouble... and then he ignores me like nothing happened. How can you just ignore someone that bloody punched you in the stomach in front of a crowd of students in the morning? I caused a huge scene on purpose!" He ranted. "But no, he goes and acts like nothing happened. He continues to sit next to me, sleeping through class because he so bloody smart but won't let me copy off him. No matter what I do he just ignores me. I tried being horrible. I tried being violent. Fuck I tried being nice! I lent him my manga! But he just ignores me..."

"Key, did it ever occur to you that he was doing it on purpose because he knew you wanted him to pay attention to you?" She asked him, unable to not speak up.

"What? Why do I want his attention? I don't need his recognition!" He retorted angrily.

"Everything you just said was based around him ignoring you. You need his recognition to feel validated as an equal." She said. "Key, you don't need him to validate you."

"Why does he mess with my head?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked, taken off guard.

"My head, why does he mess with my head?" He repeated. "He gets in my head and won't leave. He ignores me and then goes and helps me pass an exam..."

"He what?" She asked.

"He gave me all the answers to my exam once... for no reason. I don't know why! And then wrote on my hand that I was stupid and to have a happy Christmas." He said.

When She didn't reply Key yelled in frustration.

"I just want to stop thinking about him. I don't want to think about him anymore. I want to make him leave me alone. How do I do that? I want to keep him out of my head!"

"Once again, what is he in your head about?" She asked, slowly figuring out what was going on. "Do you have feelings you don't understand? Is that the issue? Does he make you confused?"

"That's what I've been saying!" He yelled in frustration. "He's somehow gotten in my head and is messing with me. It makes me feel weird, which just pisses me off even more. Even when I'm doing other things he'll random shove himself back into my mind! I don't know to get him out."

"Oh Key..." She sighed. She had no idea how to even touch on this one without him exploding.

"What?" He yelled, his anger rising more and more. "You said you could make it stop! How can I make it stop?"

"Key," She started before stopping herself, trying to find the right words when she knew there were none, "have you ever liked someone before?"

"What?" He replied in shocked annoyance. "The the fuck does that have to do with anything?

"Have you?" She asked. "This is all to help you, I promise."

"Yes, of course I have." He lied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and slamming his back against the back of the seat while not getting why she was changing the subject.

"Close your eyes and think about how that person made you feel." She said.

"No," he replied stubbornly, "this is stupid and has nothing to do with anything! Stop messing with me."

"Key just do it!" He snapped at him. Key glared at her before closing his eyes. Dr. Delany took a deep breath, getting herself under control. "Now, Key, think about not the person so much as the feelings that person made you feel. The nervousness, uncertainty, happiness being around them, anger at the ignoring you..."

Key sat back in the chair thinking about how stupid this was until the last words.

 _'anger at them ignoring you...'_

His eyes shot open.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He screamed at her as loudly as he could while jumping to his feet. He didn't care that his parents in the waiting room probably heard him. "I don't fucking like that wanker. Are you bloody insane? What kind of fucked up mind games are you playing with me you psycho bitch?"

"Kibum, calm down." She said warningly, getting to her feet as well. She towered over him. "You asked for my help and I'm giving it to you. I didn't say anything of the sort. You came to that conclusion all by yourself." Never mind she'd been thinking it. It made sense from everything he'd said. He was just too oblivious and unwilling to see it or admit it.

"I'm not in love with that... that..." Key made a face of disgust.

"I never said you were in love with him!" She almost laughed but was able to control herself. "Liking someone and being in love with someone is completely different. Kibum this doesn't even mean you are gay. It could be an obsession. You are so obsessed with the fact that you can't receive attention from him that it's turned into something more."

"Stop calling me that." Key yelled, grabbing his ears, not wanting to listen to her anymore.

"If you want it to stop you need to accept that you have some sort of feelings for him, whatever they are. Maybe you admire him! Is that so horrible next to what else it could be? Think of it that way. If you can accept it you won't have to obsess over why you can't stop thinking about him. The thoughts will subside some; and then, hopefully with time, the feelings too if you can learn that you don't need his validation to be worth something.

"Key, you need to find another way to feel wanted other than attacking and alienating people. Here, take this and please don't burn it, rip it apart, or throw it in a bin. Try and read some of it." She said while handing him a book called, 'Friends not Foes.'

Key stared at the book before glaring at her and storming to the door, unable to listen to anything else. His head felt like it was going to explode.

However, the book made its way in and out of his trash bin over the next two days before ending up in his trunk and with him on his way back to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, Key, what did you do to your hair?" Lucy said, mouth dropping at the sight of him.

The last time she'd seen him his hair had been dark and so long he could put most of it up in a ponytail.

Now it was bright red and nearly completely shaved off on the sides and left long on the top so his bangs fell into his eyes when he leaned down. He'd been too lazy to spike it that morning since his mum had been screaming and wailing about it the evening before and again that morning. Apparently she thought it made him looked like a common chav, which Key thought was a bit dramatic. His hair had cost far too much for a chav to ever afford, which he told his mum. For some reason this didn't make her feel better.

"What?" he replied, pushing past her, nearly running over her shoe with his trunk.

"You... why?" Lucy sputtered. She'd liked his hair before. This was just, bizarre. "It's going to grow out so fast and you'll be stuck looking ridiculous!"

"Nah, it'll be fine." Key said, waving off her concern while trying to lift his trunk up onto the shelf and failing. "I'll just have someone come to Hogsmeade and fix it there. It's not a big deal."

"What?" Lucy snorted. Had he lost his mind?

"What? There are tons of magical hair stylists. I'll just make my mum hire one and pay them off not to make my hair boring like she'll demand." He replied with a shrug after giving up on his trunk and just leaving it against the window. Lucy shook her head slowly before pushing her curls behind her ear for the hundredth time that day. She'd gone as far as to put effort into making sure her curls were perfect since he'd said he liked them before.

Key didn't even notice.

He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. He'd yelled with his parents until he'd nearly lost his voice after his last therapy session saying he'd never go back. He'd gotten so upset that he'd accidentally blown up the piano. Though, that wasn't until after he'd smashed the glass top of the sitting room's coffee table with a crystal vase. He hadn't been that agitated in a long time and when his father had finally dragged him clawing, kicking, biting, and screaming to his room he spent the next thirty minutes tearing his room to pieces until he'd run out of gas and finally passed out.

It had been so bad that he'd almost been kept from coming back to Hogwarts least he get sent back for trying to destroy the castle or attacking someone. However, after that night he completely calmed down and didn't do anything, or really say anything. The only incident was his haircut.

So, after swearing a thousand times over he'd be good, he had been brought to platform 9 3/4 and hesitantly allowed to leave his parents' sight. He didn't want to do anything. He only wanted to find Yunnie and prove to that bitch of a doctor that he wasn't gay and in love with an ass of a guy like that.

However, Key didn't leave their compartment once and jumped when the refreshments lady stopped by and opened their door. He was even reluctant to change out of his street clothes and into his Hogwarts uniform because it meant that he was, for the next three months, trapped in the same building, no matter how large it was, as Yunnie. He didn't know how he was messing with his mind, but he didn't like it and he had no idea how to make it stop.

"Come on, Key." Lucy said, practically dragging him out of the compartment when the train stopped. "We are going to get stuck in a shit carriage if we wait too long!"

Key allowed himself to be dragged out; but, kept his head down, and did so for the rest of the night. When the feast ended he bolted for the Slytherin Common Room and then his dormitory. He was in bed before anyone else even entered the room but was the last one to fall asleep.

"She's right, you are just obsessed with this need for attention." He told himself for the millionth time. "You just need to see him and you'll realize what a prick he really is and that you don't actually like him and can move on. I don't need Sucks-it's approval or attention."

He repeated the words over and over again silently to himself until he finally fell asleep.

But of course his first lesson of the day had to be one with Yunnie in it. Key wanted to turn around and just leave. He honestly didn't care if he'd get in trouble. However, Lucy grabbed his arm to keep him from bolting.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think you are going?" She asked him. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just stretching my legs." He lied. "I don't like these small beds."

Lucy smirked at the irony of his statement. Sure, he was a little taller than the year before; but, he was still a lot shorter than everyone else in their year. Lucy was one of the only ones left that was even close to his height, let alone as shorter than him.

Key grabbed Lucy's hand and changed his mind. He pushing people aside as he made his way to the front of the group.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone yelled, hitting the wall.

"Shove off." Key called over his shoulder. "Don't block the hall with your fat arse."

A few people laughed and Lucy snorted, not pulling away from him, even when they reached the Potions' Room door.

"Ugh, let us in." Key called, kicking it with his foot. "We are here to learn! Teach us oh great and all-knowing-"

"Who thinks they are going to get away with... Oh it's you." Professor Vaper said, looking at Key with dislike when he pulled his door open. "Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Heo. As much as I love seeing your bright and shining face every year I could do without your mouth for once."

Key smirked while following the Professor into the classroom.

"And if there is so much as a scuff on my door you are polishing it with you bare hands!" He added.

Key glanced back as he watched people kicking the door on their way in, especially Kirby, the bloke he'd shoved into the wall. When their eyes met Kirby smiled widely at him.

Oh well, it was worth it. If he got into a class early, for once, it meant he could pick where he sat and make sure it wasn't with Yunnie.

"Oh no you don't." Professor Vaper said as Key tried to settle himself in at the very back of the classroom. "I'll be damned if you are blowing up things back there."

"What? I didn't blow anything up last year!" Key protested.

"Yes, because you were up here." Professor Vaper retorted while pointing her long finger at one of the front tables. Key groaned while grabbing his bag and dragging his feet toward the front. "Oh no, Miss Ridigan, you are perfectly fine back there."

Lucy was just making her way up to the front to sit with Key. She stopped, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it at the warning look on Professor Vaper's face.

Lucy frowned as she fell into her chair again and glowered at Gross Greg for daring to contaminate her personal space with his presence without her permission.

"Wow, your hair is really pretty all curly like that, Lucy." Greg said to her.

"Go shove it up your arse, Greg." She replied while resting her arms on the table and her chin in her hands sulkily while Yunnie sat down next to Key. Great, she was destined to stare at the back of their heads for the rest of the bloody year with the dorkiest, and rather smelly at the moment, partner ever. What was so hard with giving her a good looking partner?

Little did she know that Key would do anything to switch partners with her. And he meant anything.

"Go sit somewhere else." Key said before Yunnie even put his bag down.

"I'm going to be told to sit with you eventually anyways so I might as well get used to it now." Yunnie said lazily, unmoved by Key's attitude. Key bit down on his lower lip, not looking at Yunnie. "Hey, about last week-"

"Okay, everyone sit down and shut up." Professor Vaper said loudly as the door to the room slammed shut with the chiming of the bell. She leaned against her desk, sharp green eyes scanning the room while drinking her red painted nails on the hard wood. "You know the drill; get your books out and we'll start from the beginning. We better get through this lesson without a single explosion or so help me I might just break my one rule, which is what, Mr. Heo?"

"You will not use students for ingredients." Key said automatically while pulling out his book and some parchment. "The best parts are the fingers."

Key'd been threatened so many times over the last three years hardly anything Professor Vaper said to him phased him anymore.

"Too right they are! And you go and try and keep doing magic without those pretty little fingers of yours." He said before opening of her desk and tapping the board and making a list appear while Key foster at the back of her head wanting morning not than to set that long black ponytail of hers on fire with a burner.

When the lecture portion of the lesson ended Key raised his hands up like he always did and wiggled his fingers mockingly for Professor Vaper while getting up to get out all his ingredients and cauldron.

"You keep that up and you'll just keep pissing him off." Yunnie said.

"It's tradition." Key replied simply. "You can't go breaking tradition."

Yunnie looked at Key oddly before shaking his head and turning to his cauldron and instructions. Key bit down on his lip before flinching. He hadn't realized he'd been doing it all class and it was starting to get raw and irritated from the constant biting.

However, he wasn't feeling any particular need to attack Yunnie with love, which was good. The only problem was he was finding it hard to sit still and had taken to tapping his fingers agitatedly on the table while trying to think of all the reasons why Dr. Delany was wrong. It was really distracting and starting to give him a headache.

"What are you doing?" Yunnie hissed, grabbing Key's arm before Key could dumped a whole jar full of powdered something or another into his cauldron. "Key! Are you even paying attention?"

Key stared at Yunnie like a deer in headlights. His heart was racing and his skin was on fire where Yunnie was touching him. As he stared at the other boy he swallowed painfully, as realization hit him.

The jar fell from Key's hand and shattered on the floor. Yunnie let go of him, yelling while trying to move out of the way. Key merely stood there, frozen in place, completely in shock.

 _Oh God... oh God... oh God... No, no, no, no..._ was all his brain was saying,

"What the hell, Heo!" Yunnie yelled.

"Mr. Heo!" Professor Vaper boomed, striding over to them. Her loud voice jolted Key back to life. "What is the matter this time?"

"S-s-slipped..." Key sputtered.

"Key?" Lucy asked, walking up toward him.

"Mr. Heo, are you okay?" Professor Vaper asked, not liking the look on Key's face or the complete loss of color from his face. He actually looked like he might throw up at any moment.

"No... Hospital Wing..." Key said slowly, turning and walking quickly toward the door without permission. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Yunnie as possible but was still too in shock to run.

"Key, wait!" Lucy called. "Can I go with him?" Lucy asked.

"No I'll go." Yunnie said, grabbing their bags. "You need to actually learn something for the two of you, don't you?"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Key was already out of the door and Professor Vaper sided with Yunnie.

"Miss Ridigan, get back to your seat and finish you work! Yun, make sure he does, indeed, go to the Hospital Wing, please." Professor Vaper asked. Yunnie nodded his head before walking out of the room, perfectly happy to get out of class; but, was curious as to what in the bloody hell was wrong with Kibum Heo.

"Key, wait up." Yunnie called, jogging after the boy who was already turning a corner.

When Key heard Yunnie's voice his eye twitched nervously before his legs went into action and he took off running.

"KEY!" Yunnie yelled as Key skidded to a stop in front of a tapestry and pushed it aside roughly and bounded it up to the First floor, trying to lose Yunnie.

Why was he following him? Why wouldn't he just leave him the bloody hell alone? Why wouldn't he get out of his head?

Grabbing the knob of the first door, Key threw himself into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut, heart racing. This wasn't happening to him. He was going insane. That was the only reasonable explanation for this. Yunnie wasn't really chasing after him. It was all in his head and he was in shock. Dr. Delany had gotten into his head with her crazy ideas and made everything worse.

sliding down the door, Key hit the ground with a thump.

"Leave me alone..." He moaned out loud while burying his face in his knees. "Just leave me alone..."

"Key? You in there?" Yunnie asked on the other side, banging Key in the back with the door.

Key yelled, jolting forward some as pain shot through his back. He quickly slammed himself backward into the door, slamming it shut again. He heard Yunnie curse on the other side.

"Key, what the hell?" Yunnie yelled at the door.

"Shove off!" Key yelled back, though with a shaky voice instead of his normal anger filled one.

"Did you lose your bloody mind?" Yunnie hissed.

Key's arms started to shake. So he thought he was mental now? Why did he have to think he was a complete loon?

Why did it bother him so much? How did he make it not bother him so much?

Key wanted to cry he was so confused and yet aware of the answer at the same time. He couldn't accept it. He'd never accept such an answer.

"Fine, I'll leave." Yunnie said. "But after I've said what I was going to say before."

Key raised his head. What?

"I'm sorry about what I said before... I didn't meant it." Yunnie said uncomfortably. "Well, you really are a complete idiot; and, you are extremely dull. However, I didn't need to publicly point it out like that."

Key stared at the blackboard across the room from him without actually looking at it. What was going on?

"Anyways, I'll never say it again. I'm sorry; not that you aren't completely moron." Yunnie continued after a short pause. "When you are done banging your head on the wall or whatever the bloody hell you are doing go to the Hospital Wing for at least a bit so we don't get in trouble, please."

And with that Yunnie put Key's bag down next to the door before turning and walking away.

Key listened to his footsteps slowly growing softer before pulling the door open and poking his head out.

He saw his bag before looking to see Yunnie turning the corner toward the stairs.

Grabbing his bag, Key pulled it into the room before shutting the door and locking it. He held it against his chest and he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Had Yunnie really apologized? Did that mean he didn't actually hate him?

Despite himself, Key smiled, though only a little bit and only for a second, before realizing what he was doing and quickly stopping.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to be friends." Key said suddenly while sitting next to Yunnie in Divination one day. Yunnie look at him in shocked suspicion. Lucy snorted, thinking he was joking.

"Excuse me?" Yunnie replied.

"I've decided that I don't hate you and we should be friends." Key said looking at Yunnie, daring him to say 'no'.

"Uh... okay?" Yunnie replied slowly, not sure what else he was supposed to say. "Whatever you say, Key..."

Key had spent the last month trying to work out what to do about Yunnie and hadn't come up with one bloody thing. So, he'd given up with logic and figured if he spent enough time with him he'd decide he was as annoying as Lucy and all of these odd feelings would go away.

They were odd feelings and nothing more. He refused to call them anything else. It didn't matter if being around Yunnie made his palms sweat and his heart race. That didn't mean anything. All it meant was Key was constantly hot and probably had a heart condition or some sort of rage that was triggered by Yunnie.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You are coming with us." Key announced, not asking.

"Huh?" Yunnie and Lucy said as the same time.

"No! We are going shopping!" Lucy protested.

"What if I say I have plans already?" Yunnie added.

"I don't care." Key said, turning back to his work, scratching out an answer. "Meet us in the Entrance Hall at eleven."

"They let us leave at nine." Yunnie replied.

"Key doesn't get up until ten." Lucy snorted.

"Whatever..." Yunnie sighed, shaking his head, already getting a headache. However, he noticed a small smile cross Key's lips before disappearing. He blinked, not sure if he'd seen it right. Key didn't smile. He'd get a dumb or evil smirk at times with some horrible idea or action, but to actually smile... It was unnerving.

However, he didn't bother to dwell on it as he finished writing out his interpretation of the dream journal. He glanced at his watch before sitting back. He watched Lucy continually try and glance at Key's journal and him block it from her view. He smirked before sighing and closing his eyes to try and get a quick nap in before class ended.

Against his better judgement, the next morning Yunnie leaned against the one of the statues in the Entrance Hall while he waited for Key and Lucy to appear. He raised a brow when he saw them coming up the stairs, Lucy pleading over something in her hands while Key kept shoving it away.

"NO! I'm not wearing bloody girl's clothing!" Key yelled.

"It's not! It is just a matching boy's jacket! Please, Key! I bought it with my own money!" Lucy pleaded.

"Oh, you mean a couple's outfit?" Yunnie commented when the were in earshot. "How adorable."

Key blanched, looking at Lucy, then the offensive piece of clothing, and then Yunnie. Yunnie smiled at him with amusement.

Key grabbed the jacket and threw it on the ground and stomped on it, making Lucy turn on the waterworks.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, NO!" She wailed. "It's ruined now! I spent hours picking them out!"

Lucy kicked him in the shins as hard as she could, making him yell in pain before grabbing the jacket and storming back down the stairs toward the Slytherin Common Room.

"You really should be a lot nicer to your girlfriend." Yunnie commented. "Or she'll break up with you no matter how obsessed with you she is."

Key looked at Yunnie like he was insane. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Yunnie replied.

Key snorted in response, making Yunnie shake his head. Poor Lucy. She'd obviously been head over heels obsessed with Key for years and here he was completely obvious to it. Well, not even just that. He was rude to. Yunnie felt bad for anyone that ended up dating a basket case like Kibum.

"She'll be fine." Key said, waving off any issues. "She'll catch up with us when she's done being a dramatic. Come on; let's get going."

Yunnie shrugged his shoulders before shoving his hands in the pockets of his secondhand jeans that were very well worn and frayed. Luckily it seemed to be in fashion. Though, next to Key's you could tell who's were new.

Actually, everything on him looked way too nice. Yunnie looked him over closer than he ever had and realized how expensive everything on the boy was and how little he cared about them. It even looked like he'd cut collar of his shirt off himself.

"Why did you dye your hair red?" Yunnie asked as they walked off the grounds of Hogwarts.

Key looked up at him, not replying right away. "Because I wanted to." he finally said. "Why?"

"Dunno, it's just really... different." Yunnie replied.

Different? Was different a bad thing or a good thing? Key almost asked but refrained himself.

"I like different." Key finally settled with. Key's vivid red hair was a bit shocking and had been growing out and fading until last night. He had Lucy help him dye it again since his mum refused to help him get a hair stylist.

"You mean you like standing out." Yunnie corrected as they entered the village. "And the attention."

Key frowned while Yunnie waited for him to yell. However, Key didn't. He was doing everything he could to not scream at Yunnie.

'Friends didn't scream at friends.' That's what the book Dr. Delany had given him said.

So, as much as he wanted to rip Yunnie's head off, he didn't. Not that he could anyways since Yunnie was almost a head taller than him.

"I want to go to Honeydukes." Key said, pointing at the shop.

"Okay, then go." Yunnie said, walking in the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Key asked. "Come with me!"

"Oh? You want me to come with you? I thought you were just letting me know where going." Yunnie replied with a smirk, unable to help himself. This was a lot more interesting than he thought. Did Lucy seriously let Key boss her around like this?

"Fine, come on, we are going to Honeydukes." Key said, anger rising slightly.

"Nah, I'd rather go check out the brooms down there." Yunnie said. "I don't really like sweets."

Key opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Everything he'd wanted to say was rude. 'You can't afford a broom.' wouldn't go over well. 'Do you have enough money to afford riding gloves?' was probably not very nice either. 'Shove it; we are going to Honeydukes, you arse.' also didn't seem very friendly either.

"Want to go get a drink?" Key suggested. Yunnie hesitated and Key added. "My treat; come on."

He grabbed Yunnie's hand without thinking about it and pulled him forward before realizing what he was doing and quickly dropping it, face burning as he felt an electric shock race through his hand and up his arm. Just touching him made his heart race.

Luckily, Yunnie didn't seem to notice and merely followed in Key's wake until they entered the Three Broomsticks. Key, being small, was able to wiggle around people and shove a pair of third years away from an open booth on the side before Yunnie got five steps into the pub.

"Shove off before I hex your ears off!" Key yelled at the third year couple. They looked at him in shock before realizing who he was and quickly took off. Key was well known by now for his fierce temper and the younger students stayed as far away from him as possible. He might be small, but he wasn't afraid to start a fight, even in a crowded pub.

"Don't let anyone try and join us." Key said as he got up as soon as Yunnie sat down. "I'll go get us some drinks."

"O-" was all he got out before Key disappeared in the crowd again. Yunnie looked after him before looking at the table as though it were interesting, tracing the lines left by the tree with his finger until Key returned, shoving a drink at him. He reached into his pocket to fish out some money but Key shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. These things don't cost anything." He said, downing half of his own nervously. Yunnie stared at him blankly. Didn't cost anything? He was about to cough up a good chunk of his pocket money for this drink. But then again, the red haired designer clothed kid across from him would, of course, think this wasn't worth anything, wouldn't he?

Yunnie found himself uncomfortably wondering just how much money Key had, which shoved in his face how little money he had. Hell, he wasn't even spending his own money; all his money was coming from the Ministry.

"What?" Key asked, looking down at himself as though he thought he had something on himself.

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Yunnie said quickly. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Key asked rudely.

"Eh?" Yunnie replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Key repeated. "We're friends. Friends tell each other everything."

Yunnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Key, do you know what being friends actually is?" He asked in amusement.

"Of course I do." Key retorted, though his ears almost turned the color of his hair. "I have tons of friends."

"Mmmm," Yunnie replied while sipping his drink, "so you all tell each other everything?"

"Of course we do." Key lied.

"So if I asked Lucy she'd tell me why you flipped out in class?" Yunnie asked. "Or better, you'll tell me, right? Since we are friends and friends tell each other everything."

"That happened before we were friends." Key said quickly, making Yunnie smirk smugly as though Key had proven his point. "Fine, never mind. We just won't be close friends, then."

"Fine, I was thinking about how very rich you are." Yunnie said. "And, as you know, that I am not."

Key looked at him oddly. "So?"

"So?" Yunnie repeated, not sure how Key didn't get it. "It's just weird is all."

"Why? Who cares." Key retorted.

"I didn't say I cared." Yunnie replied, getting a little flustered. "I just said it was awkward."

"Why?" Key asked again. "I don't care. It isn't awkward to me."

"Yeah, well you aren't the one who is worried about what you can and can't buy while you are here today, now are you?" Yunnie said, voice rising slightly. "You are completely oblivious because you don't have to worry about money... or anything for that matter."

"Your uncomfortable because I bought you a drink?" Key said, finally getting it. "Oooooh."

Yunnie groaned, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. How was Key this dimwitted?

"Do you want to go to the park next? That's free." Key suggested hopefully.

Yunnie looked up at him.

"What are you trying to do?" Yunnie asked him.

"What do you mean?" Key asked, clueless.

"This sudden niceness and 'friends' things. What are you trying to pull?" Yunnie asked, unable to keep this up anymore. He had no idea what Key was trying to pull and it was starting to get to him.

Key looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing... I told you. I don't hate you now so I wanted to be friends." He replied.

"That makes no sense. You do realize that, right?" Yunnie shot back at him, making Key turn red while gripping his drink tightly. "Come on, Key, what are you up to?"

"Fine, forget it." Key said, getting to his feet. "You said you were sorry for everything you said so I thought maybe you didn't hate me like most of the people in the bloody place. I'm perfectly happy to go back to hating you, though. Just forget this. And go ahead and enjoy your free drink since it is so expensive. I won't bother insulting you with my richness or stupidness anymore."

Yunnie looked at Key in utter shock as he stood there, fists balled up like he wanted to hit Yunnie. However, he merely turned and shoved the first person in his way as hard as he could, sending them flying into the person they were talking to. They screamed in shock; but, Key merely kept going, shoving anyone that got in his way until he was out of the pub and out of sight.

Key took deep breaths as he stormed down the street. People either moved out of his way or got bumped into. He was nearly knocked over himself a few times by larger students who yelled after him. However, he didn't stop once as he just wanted to put as much distance between him and Yunnie as he could. Anytime he felt any negativity from the boy Key felt like he was going to explode. It was just too much to handle. How could someone control another person so much? Maybe Dr. Delany was right, Key did let his emotions control him and now they were destroying him. However, what was he supposed to do? Should he run away? Where would he go? What would he tell his parents?

Without realizing it, Key found himself in the park. He glared at all the student laughing and enjoying each other's company. How dare they be happy while he was miserable. Who did they think they were? What right did they have to be out in public all cheerful, shoving it in his face? He contemplated hexing a few but was able to talking himself out of it.

He contented himself with yelling at a rather cozy looking couple sitting under a willow until they took off for a more private location. They made him sick, sitting there in public embracing each other like that.

Falling down where they'd been sitting, Key leaned against the tree and leaned his head against the trunk, staring up at the branches. They swayed in the breeze lazily as though they didn't have a care in the world. How nice it must be to have no worries in the world and to just sway in the wind like that. lucky bloody tree.

"Hey," Yunnie said, sitting down next to Key.

Key didn't look at him, frozen in place. He wasn't exactly hidden or anything; but, how had Yunnie found him? Had he come looking for him? He hardly dared to believe such a thing.

"You know, I went to Honeydukes first," Yunnie said, "since you said you wanted to go there. However, when you weren't there it was a toss up between coming here or the Shrieking Shack. It just seems like a place you would like to go. Probably like scaring the shit out of unsuspecting kids, right?"

Yunnie looked at Key who was still staring up at the branches.

"However, since you suggested that we come here because I'm oh-so-poor and can't afford anything, which, just so you know, is really offensive, I figured you would probably come sulk over here." Yunnie continued. "And look what I found. A sulking little dimwitted Slytherin."

Key finally looked at Yunnie, mouth open to yell at him. However, he hadn't realized how close he was to him. Key stared at Yunnie, their faces so close that he could see the flecks of different colors in his eyes.

Time seemed to stop as Key sat there, staring at Yunnie, everything around them melting away except for that willow and the gentle breeze blowing around them. Key wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Yunnie to make sure he was real; however, he was rooted in spot and too afraid.

"Wow, you are a sensitive one, aren't you?" Yunnie smirked with a small laugh, reaching out and almost messing up Key's hair before thinking better of it. Key shrunk down, not wanting to feel the contact. "So I lied; I'll say it one more time... but never again! You hear me, Key? I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so serious."

Key's heart pounded in his chest as Yunnie smiled at him. "Friends?"

Friends? He wanted to be friends? The word suddenly seemed laughable. However, what was he supposed to say? Key opened his mouth to speak as Yunnie held out his hand.

Key wasn't sure he could take more contact.

He took it anyways, though. He felt his ears burning as a shudder ran up his arm just from touching Yunnie while in such a vunerable and emotional state. It made his breath stick in his throat and his head go fuzzy, which confused and scared the shit out of him.

"There you are!" Lucy yelled, storming over to them. "Do you have any idea how long it as taken me-"

Key was on his feet and closing the gap between them the moment she'd interrupted them. Her words were cut off as he kissed her. It was awkward and a little too forceful, but it was all he could do to not give himself away to Yunnie.

Lucy swayed, completely dumbfounded and lightheaded. It wasn't exactly the way she'd imagined their first kiss; but, he'd stormed over to her and kissed her all the same. She could honestly care less as to why the longer it lasted. He honestly had no idea what the appropriate length of time was for a kiss other than it just didn't feel right. So, it ended when he could breath anymore.

"Erm, I guess, we'll talk later..." Yunnie said awkwardly as Lucy nearly fell over from lack of oxygen and shock. She had her fists clamped around Key's shirt for support.

When Key didn't respond Yunnie shrugged his shoulders and muttered that they were both completely mental before walking away not sure why he was bothered by what had just happened.

Though, we wasn't nearly as upset by it as Key.

His rash actions had landed him in a relationship he didn't want to be in. Sure, he liked Lucy. He just didn't like Lucy like that.

Especially when she became girlfriend Lucy.

"No, Lucy!" Key yelled at her.

"Key, you will stay here and take me to the bloody dance!" Lucy said, stamping on his foot in the middle of the Common Room. People glanced at them before turning back to their work. It was a common enough occurrence that they'd just learned to tune them out. It wasn't worth getting involved in, not even for the prefects.

"AH, you fucking lunatic bitch!" He yelled back in Korean before switching to English. "No, I'm going home! I always go home! I'm not staying here! I hate this bloody castle. Take yourself. Here, you want me to make you a cutout of myself? It'll be a lot nicer than I will. I can promise you that."

"Kibum Heo, you are not going to wiggle your way out of this." She said, trying to stomp on his foot again. However, he moved out of the way and her foot merely slammed against the floor. "You're my boyfriend! How can I go without my boyfriend!"

"Fine, you don't have a boyfriend anymore. All better, right? Now you can go without me!" He yelled back, trying to break up with her for the hundredth time.

A few people looked up hopefully. There was actually a pool to see how long they'd last and another for how many time they'd break up before the holiday break and then another by the end of the year.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think that is getting you out of this!" She said, shoving him.

Some of them sighed, turning back to their work while a fifth year girl high-fived her friend. They had reached their max number of break ups and just needed them to hold strong through the end of the week to win the pool.

"You can't keep me from breaking up with you!" Key yelled at her. "Who do you think you are?"

"You're girlfriend." She shot back, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the exit.

"curfew is in fifteen." A Prefect called, unable to help himself.

"SHOVE OFF!" They both yelled together, making his face turn red.

"I'm a Prefect you can't just- hey get back here!" He said, but they were already out of the Common Room and heading for an unused classroom to scream some more before Lucy convinced him they still should be together and Key realized that, in his mind, having a girlfriend meant he wasn't gay.

However, a normal person would say you'd have to actually like your girlfriend to make that statement true. He merely went through the motions. Sure, he didn't hate snogging her, but when Yunnie randomly popped into his head it kind of ruined the mood. He'd even once, thinking outloud, said she'd look better with short dark hair.

She'd ended up screaming at him that he was cheating on him with Joyce Little, short haired Hufflepuff. Key had screamed himself hoarse back that Lucy was completely mental because Joyce could probably eat him.

He'd honestly never thought being in a relationship would be so much work and so... well, loud.

"You aren't staying for the Holidays, right Yunnie?" Key asked the next day in History of Magic. Yunnie shrugged his shoulders while resting his head on his desk. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Haven't decided yet." Yunnie replied. He hadn't heard back from his parents on whether it was better for him to stay at school or come home. Well, if you could call a mobile home an actual home. He was hoping for the former, personally. "Why?"

"Eh, just wondering..." Key said lamely.

"Aw, are you going to be wonely without me?" Yunnie snickered before looking over his shoulder at Lucy who was currently filing her nails while Gilly worked on both of their notes. What a sap. Even when she had a boyfriend he did her work for her.

"Well, I don't want to stay here with just her." He said, nodding over his shoulder at her while speaking in Korean. "She's a bloody nutcase."

"She's your girlfriend." Yunnie replied in English while attempting to go back to sleep; however, Key wouldn't let him.

"Doesn't mean she's not fucking mental." Key grumbled in Korean. "And I'm not staying here with her by myself. So if you are leaving I'm leaving too."

Yunnie looked sideways at him. This was one of those awkward moments for him where he couldn't help but feel like he was in a love triangle. The only problem was he wasn't romantically involved with Lucy and definitely not with Key. And yet they both seemed to try and pull him into their fucked up relationship anyways, whether they realized it or not. He honestly wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped in to and even less sure why he continued to put up with it.

"Yunni-kins!" Lucy called when class ended, bounding over to him and wrapping her arm up in his, large smile on her face. Oh, lovely. This was going to be good. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Shove off, Lucy. You have Care of Magical Creatures." Key said, still putting his things away.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Which is on the way to Ancient Runes, right Yunnie?" She said, sweetly before looking at Key with dislike. "You better hurry up. Your little legs take forever to get up the stairs and you have Muggle Studies. Come on, Yunnie!"

"HEY!" Key yelled while slamming his hand on the table as Yunnie was jerked forward by Lucy, who was freakishly strong for her size. She could still be mad about last night but that was going too far.

"I need your help." Lucy said when they reached the stairs, letting go of his arm finally and glancing over her shoulder to make sure Key wasn't coming after them. He always took the back passage.

"Oh joy..." Yunnie said blandly.

"Stay over break, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" She begged as they started going down the stairs. She went down sideways, holding onto his arm again so she wouldn't fall. Her eyes were large and pleading like they always were when she really wanted something. Sadly for her, Yunnie didn't care about her sad pathetic faces. "You are the only way he'll stay and I'm going to absolutely die if he goes home!"

"That's highly unlikely." Yunnie replied.

"Oh come on! Have a heart, Yunnie!" She kept up. "Key listens to you! If you won't stay at least tell him he has to stay because it's what boyfriends have to do! He'll listen to you..."

"You know he won't." Yunnie laughed despite himself.

"Okay, see there is no other way!" Lucy wailed, jumping in front of him, nearly knocking both of them over. She does her legs out in a firm stance while pointing her finger sharply at Yunnie. "In the name of love, Yunnie!"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up if I do?" He said, grabbing her shoulders to keep from knocking her over.

Lucy beamed before grabbing him round the middle.

"Oh Yun! You are the best ever! Thank you so much! If I can ever repay you just let me know!" She squealed.

"You can start by letting go so I can go to class." Yunnie said. Lucy giggled squeezing him harder before letting go.

"K, talk to you later! Thanks so much!" She laughed before skipping down the rest of the stairs while he wished he'd never signed up for Divination.


	8. Chapter 8

To Key's dismay, he found himself not leaving with the rest of the students on the Hogwarts Express at the end of the term. Yunnie said his parents had told him to stay at school because they were going abroad and it was just easier to have him stay there. Key was pretty sure Lucy had something to do with it, but couldn't feel that upset with the extra time with the boy. Well, until he realized he was happy about it and then wanted to break something, which had almost been a suit of armor. However, a Prefect had walked by and yelled at him before he could actually do anything to it.

"I hate dressing up." Key grumbled while he kicked at the snow in the courtyard.

"What? You love clothes!" Lucy laughed, poking at his red jacket that matched hers. He'd put it on to make her shut up. Though, to her dislike, had refused to wear the matching hat and gloves and opted for his own. He'd said it was too much red and would cause someone to attack him and no matter how much she told him he was an idiot and the color red didn't actually make people that angry.

"I don't like dress robes." He clarified. "What is with wizards and their horrible clothing?"

"Psh, they look fine. Just shut up and stop complaining... and don't you dare think you are wearing something horrible!" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yunnie isn't going so why do I have to." He grumbled.

"Because A. he doesn't have a girlfriend and B. he is too poor to afford dress robes." Lucy said lightly.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him." Key snapped.

"What? How was I making fun of him?" Lucy asked. "He is poor. If he was buying rivers second hand what makes you think he got dress robes?"

"He isn't not going because he's poor." Key said in annoyance. "He doesn't not do things because he's poor, Lucy. He's just like us."

"Uh... okay..?" Lucy said slowly, not sure what he meant. "If you say so."

"What? Do you think you are better than he is?" He snapped at her.

"What? When did I say that?" She snapped back at him, arms on her hips. "What is wrong with you today? It's just a bloody ball! Don't go trying to get out of this by starting a fight with me over something stupid like Yunnie."

"He isn't stupid..." Key grumbled.

"God! You act like you like him more than me sometimes!" Lucy said dramatically, looking away, nose up in the air and missing Key's expression of shock. "I'm your girlfriend! Worry over me, Key, not him."

"Of course I don't like him more than you." Key lied, wrapping his arms around her like she knew he would. She smiled triumphantly. "How could I like anyone more than you?" He added quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Lucy shuddered a little and he hugged her tighter before kissing her on the cheek through a sea of curls.

Her cold cheek burned as she giggled. "Stoooooooooop! People are going to stare at us." she said while not pulling away at all. It was always the same. She had her ways of getting to him, though she didn't really understand what she was getting at; and he had his ways of getting at her.

"Come on, I'm cold." Key said, pulling away from her and shoving his hands in his pockets. "They might still have some coffee or something in the Great Hall."

"Noooo!" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around him as he started walking through the snow toward the closest door, dragging her with him. "It's so nice out here! Please?"

"Nice? It's bloody freezing!" He retorted, dropping the sweet act. "I want to go inside."

"But I want to stay outside." She whined.

"Then stay out here to your hearts content." He replied.

"If you stay I'll give you your present when we go in instead of tonight." She bargained.

Key stopped walking.

"What did you get me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Psh, like I'd tell you." She laughed. "You tell me what you got me and-"

"Okay I got you-" He started before she clamped her hand over his mouth, muffling his words that would destroy the surprise.

"KEY! I wasn't serious!" She yelled.

"Fine, give me my present now or I'll tell you exactly what I got you right now." Key said, lowering himself down slightly so his face was level with hers and their noses were nearly touching.

"No! You are such a brat!" She said, pulling away from him. "Ugh, can't you go one minute without getting your way?"

"If you dislike me so much we could just break up." Key said lightly, making her glare at him.

"Stop saying that." She yelled, leaning down and grabbing some snow. "It's not funny! Don't say such things so casually!"

Key ducked as she lobbed the snow at him, though it went to the right and there was no need to.

"Hey! Don't throw snow at me!" He yelled at her.

"Then don't be an insufferable arse!" She yelled back while gathering up more snow. "Stop trying to ruin my Christmas!"

Key glared at her. "Don't you dare. I'm warning you-"

Lucy threw more snow at him before grabbing more and repeating the action, though doing a horrible job at it, the snow falling apart in the air and most of it missing him and the rest merely misting him.

"Why-can't-you-just-be-nice!" She wailed dramatically with each pathetic attempt at throwing snow before Key was able to close the gap between them and tackled her.

Lucy screamed bloody murder as she sank down into the cold snow a number of inches, it gathering around her and trying to attack her bare skin and seep into open parts of her clothing.

"OH MY GOD! GET OFF!" Lucy screamed as Key straddled her.

Key merely smirked down at her. Lucy's eyes widened, terrified of whatever was going on in that nasty little brain of his. She tried to claw him but he merely swatted her hands away with one arm while using the other to gather a rather large pile of snow.

"Key, don't you dare." She screamed at him. When he merely hummed in reply she started screaming again. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! KIBUM HEO IS TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

"So bloody dramatic... why would your boyfriend want to kill you?" He asked lightly before leaning down and kissing her lightly while pulling his wand out. "I'm just helping you enjoy the wonderful outdoors, love."

And with that he was off of her. Lucy tried to sit up but a wall of snow slammed into her, knock her back down. She screamed as Key hummed happily to himself while walking, rather quickly, back into the castle as he twirled his wand between his fingers. When he reached the door her screeches of his impending death started, making him laugh. He glanced over his shoulder to see her getting up, completely covered in wet, and hopefully very cold, snow. He blew her a kiss mockingly before closing the door behind him. Something slammed into it, he could only assume it was a large amount of snow.

Key made a run for the Common Room to grab some clothes to change before bolting, figuring she might need a bit to calm down and dry off. He wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but he'd been able to shove some things in a bag and get back out of the Common Room and into a secret passage before Lucy made it to the Dungeons. Santa must have decided he wasn't such a bad kid after all and was helping him out.

Stopping on the first floor, Key slipped into a classroom and sighed with relief while pulling his wet shirts off. Lucy's failed attempts at attacking him with snow had still managed to get some snow down the back of his jacket. He'd left the ugly couple's jacket on the Common Room floor along with Lucy's Christmas present. She was lucky he'd taken the five seconds to dry it off. Girls liked wearing their boyfriend's clothes so she could have it, which he'd put in the card attached to her present; though, it was written a little nicer.

Throwing his shirts on the ground, Key shuddered, realizing his method of changed was a horrible one. He hadn't even grabbed a towel, had he?

"Bloody fantastic." He cursed while rummaging through his bag, tossing out his dry pants, shoes, shirts, socks...

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Key froze, he'd locked the door, hadn't he?

Of course he'd locked the door! What idiot would walk into a room to change, especially which a psychotic girlfriend out for his blood, and not lock the door?

Key, that's who.

Yunnie stood in the doorway, staring at Key bent over his bag, half naked, hair dripping wet, and clothes thrown everywhere. His first reaction had been to look around for Lucy, who thankfully wasn't there in a similar state.

"Close the bloody door, you pervert!" Key yelled.

Yunnie did as he was told; however, not as Key wanted. Yunnie quickly stepped into the room and pushed the door closed behind him instead of just closing it shut again.

Key straightened up, while grabbing the first thing he could, which was a shoe, and held it up to his chest as though it would cover him. When he realized what it was, he dropped it. Yunnie merely stared at Key oddly, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door.

"So, this has to be interesting." Yunnie finally said.

"Excuse me?" Key replied.

"The story behind this." Yunnie elaborated, nodding at Key's state, eyes filled with amusement at Key's obvious discomfort.

"There is no story." Key said, once again grabbing the first thing he could, which just had to be a cold damp shirt. However, he lamely put it on just so he would have something covering him.

"You realize that's wet, right?" Yunnie commented, enjoying this far too much.

"I'm trying to change." Key said as pointedly as he could.

Yunnie merely stared at him.

"If you leave and let me change I will tell you what happened, okay?" Key added while pointing at the door. He wanted away from Yunnie's pryineyeasasas quickly as possible.

"Aw, poor shy wittle Bummy..." Yunnie snickered while pushing off the poor. "Like there is anything I want to see."

Key's face turned bright red as Yunnie opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. He'd been lucky he'd been so quick as one of Key's wet shoes slammed into the door where Yunnie's head had been seconds before.

"Hurry up! You have two minutes!" Yunnie called through the door after the thud of Key's shoe slamming against the door.

Key blanched, stupidly forgetting he could just lock him out or even just shove things against the door. His heart raced while he pulled his shirt back off before ripping off his shoes and yanking off his pants, nearly falling over in the process. He hopped a few times before banging into a desk and cursing in pain. He quickly grabbed the dry pair of pants he'd brought and shoving his legs into them before looking around madly for his shirt. Where was his shirt?

"Fuck," Key said while he kicked his bag so everything in it would fall out. A few things rolled out; but, none happened to be his shirt. He'd definitely grabbed a shirt. Where the fuck was it? It had to be here somewhere.

Key turned in a circle three times before stopping, his head getting light and dizzy.

"Okay, so what happened?" Yunnie asked while opening the door and walking back in. "Did you piss-"

The two boys stared at each other in awkward silence. Key's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment and Yunnie just looked plain confused.

"Do you not know how to dress yourself?" Yunnie asked after what felt like an eternity.

"I lost my shirt..." Key replied lamely while crossing his arms over his chest, shivering in embarrassment and from how cold he was.

Yunnie stared at him before sighing and shaking his head. He muttered something to himself, making Key's face burn. Key was torn between wanting to make a run for it or just punching Yunnie and telling him not to make fun of him.

"You mean this?" Yunnie asked when he picked up a green shirt with a white long sleeved one layered under it.

Key frowned as he held out his hand, not sure how he'd managed to chuck it all the way across the room.

Yunnie walked over and stopped in front of Key. Key couldn't help but lean back slightly.

"You going to be okay putting it on by yourself?" Yunnie asked in mock seriousness. "I don't want you getting lost in the process."

"Shove it up your arse" Key retorted, grabbing his shirt out of Yunnie's hand, making the boy smile.

"Least I'd be able to find it by myself." Yunnie retorted as Key pulled his shirt over his head and wiggled around until he got his arms and head properly through all the correct holes. He blinked to see Yunnie still standing in front of him.

Yunnie reached out and started running his hands through Key's hair while talking, shaking out what water was left in it.

"You are really useless, Key." He said. "I wonder sometimes what you'd do without me. You're going to catch a cold. It's freezing and you are running around half naked and wet."

Key pulled away from Yunnie, face on fire and heart pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure Yunnie could hear it.

Yunnie smiled and lowered himself down so he was eye level with Key, resting his hands on his knees. "So, what'd you do this time, eh?" He asked. "Had it out in the snow with her, I'm going to assume? What horrible thing did you pull that landed you up here?"

Yunnie was far too close for Key's liking. Whenever he inhaled he could smell Yunnie's scent; however, he was unable to tell what exactly it was. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and wrap his arms around the boy, close his eyes, and inhale deeply until he could figure out what it was.

Instead, he stumbled backwards into a desk. "What are you doing, you pervert?!" Key said without thinking.

Yunnie straightened himself up and laughed. "What?"

"Don't stand so close to me." He said lamely, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Yunnie snorted. "Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Key asked, making the smirk on Yunnie's face disappear. It was something Key'd wanted to ask for ages but never could because he didn't want to know the answer.

"Excuse me?" Yunnie replied, raising an eyebrow. When Key didn't say anything Yunnie started laughing as though Key had said the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh that's rich! You can come up with better insults than that." Yunnie said while trying to mess up Key's hair. However, Key moved away, making Yunnie's smile falter.

"Key," Yunnie said while tapping his index finger against his lips, "do you think I'm gay?"

"What? NO!" Key practically yelled before laughing awkwardly. "Are you mental? Shove off, you wanker."

"So you aren't comfortable changing around me because..." Yunnie pressed annoyingly. Key felt like he was messing with him.

 _Get out of my head. Stay out of my head._ Key kept saying to himself. _Why won't you just leave me alone?_

"I don't like changing in front of anyone! Let alone just one person. It's awkward." Key shot back at him. "Would you want to stand here changing while I was leaning against the door?"

"Mmmm, okay that makes sense." Yunnie nodded.

What was going on? Why was Key defending himself? Was he on bloody trial or something? Maybe he should have just punched Yunnie and left.

Yunnie closed the distance between them and Key stumbled backwards until he was pinned up against the wall. Yunnie loomed over him, arms on either side of Key's head. Key stared at Yunnie in uncertainty, not sure if he was going to pass out or not.

"So you aren't nervous right now?" Yunnie asked Key.

"No," Key lied, heart beating so fast he thought it might explode. Yunnie had to notice he was shaking and he prayed he misinterpreted it.

Or did he?

He just didn't know anymore.

Yunnie leaned forward slowly and Key closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. What was that smell? It was intoxicating. He wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever. His arms jerked up but he forced them back down.

"Are you going to hit me, Key?" Yunnie whispered in Key's ear, not missing the motion.

"No," Key said as calmly as he could, eyes closed as tightly as he could while trying to take slow even breaths. However, it was so difficult when every breath he took smelled so good and he knew as soon as it went away he'd probably never get to smell it like this again.

Yunnie pulled away slightly so that their cheeks brushed against each other. Key shuddered at the contact, his head spinning. This couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was actually happening.

Key's body trembled as the realization that all it would take is the slightest turn of his head to make his lips touch Yunnie's skin. As much as he wanted to do it he was paralyzed with fear at the mere thought of it.

"Mmm, so you think I'm gay... that is awkward." Yunnie said, not moving away. His cheek brushed against Key's as he spoke, making Key shudder again. "I'd been wondering what was up with you."

"I don't think you are." Key someone made himself say. How could he be?

"Well, if it isn't me..." Yunnie said slowly.

Key jerked to life, shoving Yunnie away from him as hard as he could. Yunnie stumbled backwards, nearly falling over; however, he'd been prepared for it so he was able to stay on his feet.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Key growled. His face was bright red while he glared at Yunnie through narrowed furious eyes, shaking with anger. He'd been messing with him the whole time.

Yunnie frowned at Key, but didn't say anything, only making things worse.

Oh God, he knew... he'd known!

The realization hit Key and he nearly passed out from shock. This had to be the single worst thing that had ever happened to him, ever.

So, Key did the only thing he knew how to do, violence.

However, when he tried to punch Yunnie, he was ready for him and moved out of the way. Key yelled and turned around, trying to punch him again. Yunnie grabbed Key's arm and shoved him against the wall.

"Okay, well now that we have that out and done with." Yunnie grunted while Key tried to wrestle his way out of Yunnie's grasp. "Shall we talk?"

"Go to fucking hell you asshole!" Key spat. "Let go of me!"

"Yea, not exactly what I was looking for." Yunnie snorted before stopping as Key elbowed him in the stomach. Yunnie loosened his grip just slightly and Key shoved off the wall as hard as he could, sending both of them flying backwards.

Yunnie hit a desk and yelled in pain, letting go of Key. Key rolled onto the ground before getting to his feet and glaring at Yunnie, poised to attack, while he was gripping the desk trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck that hurt!" Yunnie groaned. "Do you have to be so bloody violent all the time?"

What kind of response was that?

Key crouched there, in attack mode, trying to figure out what to do.

"You know, I'd feel bad for Lucy if you actually liked her." Yunnie coughed before smiling. "Who knows what fucked up shit you'd do to her."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Key snapped. "I do like her. I like Lucy a lot."

"Oh do you?" Yunnie snorted while finally standing up straight, but still gripping his side. "What do you like about her, Key?"

"I like a lot of things about her... and I don't owe you any explanations! Lucy is amazing. I don't know… maybe I love her even!" Key yelled.

"Why are you yelling? Who else is yelling? God, you are going to give me a headache!" Yunnie groaned while walking around the desk so that it was standing between them least Key trying and attack him again and so he was blocking the door better. "I don't care, Key."

Key stopped, looking at Yunnie uncertainly. "What?"

"Do whatever you want; I don't care." Yunnie said. "If you want to continue to 'love' Lucy go for it. Just stop being so bloody violent, please, when you can't deal with it."

"What?" Key said again stupidly making Yunnie sigh.

"Key, I really don't know why even your small brain has an issue with this one." He said while shaking his head. "You are about as slick and secretive as my four year old sister. Actually, I think she might be doing better than you, sorry to break it to you."

"Eh?" Key said, heart dropping, unable to form full sentences.

Yunnie leaned against the desk and looked at Key.

"You, Key, are gay." Yunnie said slowly while motioning with his hands as though Key were an idiot, which he pretty much was. "And, you, like, me—"

Yunnie barely got through making a heart shape with his fingers before Key was yelling at him.

"What? I am not! Shove off you shodding arse!" Key yelled. "I'm the one with the girlfriend here. You are the gay one, not me!"

Yunnie rolled his eyes. This was going to take forever. He'd contemplated just ignoring it forever; but, he'd realized Key would probably never be able to wrap his stupid little brain around this by himself.

"Oh yes, you are completely right, Key." Yunnie said sarcastically. "You having a lovely fake relationship with a girl that does whatever you say and turns a blind eye to the fact that you don't actually like her really is driving your point home."

Key opened his mouth, but Yunnie yelled over him.

"I don't date because I don't want to! I don't need to prove my sexuality to anyone, least of all you, Key. Maybe if everyone here wasn't so dimwitted I would." He yelled.

"I'm not dimwitted!" Key yelled, despite himself. Yunnie smiled in triumph as Key realized what he'd said.

"Yes, you really are." Yunnie said. "And I'm sorry, Key; but, I'm not gay."

Silence filled the room.

"More than I am…" Key said lamely, looking at the ground, slowly giving up. Yunnie laughed despite himself.

"Oh Key," Yunnie sighed, "I really don't care. Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me?" Key said, looking up at him.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything to anyone and even though I'm not gay that doesn't mean I want to go back to being enemies or whatever the bloody hell you thought we were. I'm fine with it; I really am."

Fine with it. He was fine with it?

"If I did like you, which I'm not saying I do, you'd be okay with it?" Key asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Completely," Yunnie said; misunderstanding completely, "I mean, like I said, I'm not gay so don't go getting any ideas or anything but—"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Key cut him off as he walked over to his bag, hardly able to keep himself from flipping out. "I don't like you like that, Yunnie. Don't go thinking you are special or anything like that."

"Key, come on," Yunnie said, "this is just going to be awkward if you keep—"

Yunnie stopped as Key started stomping on something. When he stopped he picked it up and chucked it at Yunnie. Yunnie barely caught it as Key grabbed his bag and summoned the rest of his clothes.

"Happy Christmas, Sucks-it," Key said, voice shaking while he tried to keep himself from seeing red and completely losing it.

Yunnie didn't say anything as Key walked out of the room and closed the door behind him without slamming it.

"Huh, well that actually went rather well." Yunnie said, happy he hadn't gotten any real injures, before looking down at the smashed present. He frowned, glancing at the door as though almost expecting Key to storm back in, before slowly unwrapping.

It didn't matter if it was broken and ruined, Yunnie didn't get real presents. He didn't really care what it was, already happy to have received something as he unwrapped the pretty papered gift to find a whole stack of pockeys. He stared down at them in surprise before slowly unwrapping one of the boxes. Most of them were already smashed to bits; but, a few were almost salvageable. He pulled one out and sucked on the chocolate end thoughtfully. He loved pockeys; but, how did he know that? How odd.

"Happy Christmas, Kibum." Yunnie muttered, biting off the end of the stick and chewing on it, wondering if his 'Christmas gift' should have gotten him punched in the face or not.


	9. Chapter 9

When Key walked back into the Common Room he was in such a fiery daze that he'd forgotten all about Lucy.

She had not, however, forgotten about him.

Key yelled in pain as Lucy hit him in the face with his Christmas gift. Unlike the box her gift had come in, his was rather large and since he hadn't been paying attention it nearly knocked him over.

"Arse," she yelled at him from the chair she was sitting in with her arms crossed over her chest and wand in hand, "you have an hour and a half to be down here and ready to leave for the ball or I will come up to your dorm and kill you."

Key rubbed the side of his face where he'd been smacked with the box as she go up, turned on her heels, and stormed up to the girl's dorms. He smirked, the necklace he'd told his mum to buy swinging around her neck as she went and his jacket layered over her own. She'd be fine by the time they left like he figured she would be.

Picking up his present, Key glared at a few people stupid enough to make eye contact with him as he made his way up to his dormitory.

"Ah, I thought I heard yelling." Devin McGull said when Key walked into their dormitory. He was lying on his bed flipping through a flying book with a box of sweets next to him that was already half empty.

"Fuck off." Key said in his normal greeting to the naturally red headed boy. Devin glanced over his book at Key with a smirk.

"Hey, you are the one that dates that big ball of crazy." He said.

"Keep it up and you'll be going to the ball with a nice black eye." Key said. Devin rolled his eyes and turned back to his book, knowing he really would. Key screamed and yelled at Lucy, and about Lucy; but no one else was allowed to say more than a few snide remarks without suffering Key's wrath.

Sitting down on his bed, Key glared over at Devin before quickly unwrapping his gift from Lucy.

"No bloody way..." He said with glee as he tore the box open. Devin looked over his book again to see Key smiling down at the contents of his box.

"What?" He asked, unable to help himself.

Key snorted when he glanced at Devin before turning the box over and dumping everything onto his bed behind him and out of sight. Devin frowned unhappily. Key was such an ass.

Lucy had gotten Key a number of things: the new phone he'd been complaining that his mum told him he couldn't have if he didn't get better marks than last year and wasn't being released in the UK, two huge bags of Starburst pre-opened and all the yellow pieces taken out, two shirts, a sweater, and a pair of kicks that he actually really liked. They were a lot like the ones he'd had back home that summer, though a different brand. Had she seriously tried to remember what shoes he liked?

Picking up the box the phone was in, he made to open it when he remembered where he was. He sighed before putting it back down and grabbing one of the bags of Starburst instead and pulling out an orange one and unwrapping it when he realized there was a card.

 _Key,_

 _Happy Christmas! I hope you like everything. The phone, of course, won't work here, sorry. However, I know you want it and now you don't have to worry so much about school to get it. I took out all the yellow Starbursts since I know how much you despise them and they'd just end up on the floor of your dormitory. As for the clothes, everything is from Barney's and should be your size. I checked ahead of time on everything. :)_

 _See you tonight!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy xoxox_

 _ps. Thank you for staying behind with me. I really appreciate it even if you are just a grumpy old arse half the time._

Key snorted as he tossed the card in the box before putting everything back in it but the Starburst, which he shoved in his nightstand. Well, that was a welcomed surprise. He'd expected to get some corny couples crap again. However, now he wished he was at home so he could use his bloody phone, and the computer his parents had gotten him and written that was waiting for him in his room. His mum had done it on purpose out of spite because she was so upset that he wasn't coming home. He was pretty sure the fact that he had said he had a girlfriend at all and made her buy Lucy a gift was the only reason he hadn't been forced to come home; not that he would have minded.

"You look so nice in dress robes!" Lucy squealed when she met Key downstairs. Key snorted in response before looking her over.

"I don't like your shoes." Was the first words out of his mouth. Lucy's face fell.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "It is one night! I never wear heels! They aren't even big ones! You are still taller than me, too."

"I don't like them." Key said, crossing his arms over his chest and looked away as she stood in front of him, a number of inches taller than normal, far too close to eye level for his liking. The best thing about Lucy was her lack of height. "They are ugly."

"Key," she pouted, eyes wide and pathetic, "please don't do this... it's Christmas! You're going to ruin everything, again!"

Key frowned as he looked sideways at her, her pale blue eyes working overtime to get their way.

"Fine, whatever," he relented, making a wide grin cross her lips. Lucy leaned forward and kissed him happily, "but don't go thinking I'm dancing with you then or anything."

"Yeah, like you were going to dance anyways." She laughed happily. "Now that you are sulked over that you may tell me how pretty I am."

Key sighed as he took the time to actually look her over in order to make her happy.

Lucy had on a silvery blue dress that seemed to melt around her, moving fluidly with her whenever she did. It had a high neck; but, made up for it by having next to no back, which she showed off by twirling around for him, the dress shimmering when the light hit it. It helped hide the fact that she had next to no figure rather nicely. She really was just a small thin stick, not unlike Key himself. Though, tonight, with her hair thrown up in a loose twist with curls randomly falling around her neck and face and her eyes lined to look larger than normal, she looked like a fairytale pixy girl.

"You already know you look nice." Key said, not in the mood to indulge her new height as 'pretty', 'nice', and definitely not 'beautiful' or 'stunning'.

"Key!" She whined as another couple walked by. The girl snickered and they both glared at her, making her quickly look away, face red.

"Yea, Keiley, you have something to say?" Lucy called. "Where is that dress from, your great grandmum's trash bin?"

Key snorted as the sixth year's whole face turned red and her dated looked at them in stunned shock while Keiley quickly pulled him out of the Common Room.

"God, I love when you do that." Key laughed, his mood lightening. He'd been able to push Yunnie from his mind, suppressing the entire event for his own sanity at the moment. And, if there was one thing they could always bond over, it was harassing other people by pin pointing their weaknesses and attacking them. "You're bloody brilliant."

Lucy blushed as she smiled happily, hoping Key's mood would continue to improve and they'd actually have a good time like she'd been dreaming they would.

"Here, help me put it on." She demanded, thrusting the necklace he'd given her into his hands before turning around. He almost told her she'd done it herself once and could do it again, but thought better of it.

Key, looked down at the necklace, not having actually looked at it yet. His mum had sent him a bunch of pictures to choose from, but he hadn't actually seen it in person since she'd had it wrapped beforehand per his instructions. It was a diamond encrusted heart with a Sapphire at the base since it was her birthstone.

When he latched it he let it fall against her neck and she fingered the heart happily as she turned around.

"It is so beautiful, Key! You have no idea how jealous everyone is!" She gushed while pulling down at it. "I just wish I had earrings that actually matched."

"I'm not buying you anything else." Key snapped, making her look up in surprise.

"I wasn't saying you should." She snorted. "I was just saying I would look absolutely perfect if I had matching earrings. I love it. It is perfect and I don't want anything else from you."

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him back since he hadn't really been paying attention. Someone catcalled before a Prefect yelled at them. Lucy pulled away, biting down on her lower lip, giggling. Man, was it seriously that easy to make girls happy? If he'd known that already he'd just keep a stash of the bloody things. It wasn't like he paid for them or his mum didn't love picking them out. It had actually been annoying, the amount of owls he'd had to deal with of 'what does she like?' or 'does she want gold or platinum?' He didn't bloody know or care.

Key allowed himself to get dragged from the Common Room up to the Great Hall without much complaining. It really wasn't worth the energy. He figured he'd save it up for getting back out of the bloody place.

"Ooooh it's so pretty!" Lucy gushed as they walked in. Key looked around lazily. Oh joy, ice and fake falling snow. Wow, how bloody amazing! "Look, Key! They have one of those chocolate fountains!"

"I don't like chocolate." Key said automatically. Anything that Lucy liked while they were in that God-awful place he hated, no questions asked.

"I shut up; you love chocolate." She laughed, pulling him toward the desert table. "I just want to see what they have."

Key rolled his eyes as they weaved easily around other couples. Being so small definitely had it's advantages at times like this.

"Heeeeeeey, Lucy!" Someone yelled when they reached the table. Lucy looked over her shoulder while Key tried to pry his hand away from hers. However, she had his in a death grip. He wouldn't be surprised if she used magical glue or some spell to make it so they'd be stuck together all night. Ugh, he hated these things so much.

Whenever his parents had parties he would just eat and bolt. They hardly ever forced him to stick around because he'd normally just end up ruining things. He normally got something for being good and smiling for a short period of time while they introduced him to associates or whomever else it was that they had over. However, Key could only put up with the boring things for so long before he started getting ideas that he couldn't help but act on. Like, seeing how flammable tablecloths really were. Honestly, you'd thinking they'd keep them flameproof. However, the ones his parents had definitely had not been. It wasn't his fault they had candles on the table. He was just checking the safety for the future. At least he'd done it while adults were around, right?

"Key definitely does."

"Eh?" Key said, hearing his name. He'd zoned out while making a point to touch as many pieces of food as he could with his finger for no other reason than he could.

"Oh, I was just agreeing that you look really nice tonight." Wilhelmina said, smiling at him. Key shrugged his shoulders. She was a weird fifth year that Lucy knew. He wasn't even sure what house she was in because he couldn't be bothered to care. She'd probably even come alone, how very sad. Honestly, what sad people come to these things and leech onto their friends to try and make it seem like they are having a 'good time' while they are actually looking around enviously.

"So, Yunnie around?" Lucy asked, making Key shove his finger through a piece of chocolate cake. Why in the bloody hell did she have to bring up Yunnie?

"Uh, he said he'd meet me here." Wilhelmina said, blushing. "I haven't been able to track him down yet."

"You are Sucks-it's date?" Key asked rudely.

"KEY!" Lucy hissed as Wilhelmina blinked his shock.

"What?" Key asked, not getting what he'd done wrong. Of all the people for Yunnie to come with he'd chosen _her_?

Key looked at Wilhelmina again, more critically, making her blush. She was too tall, of course, pale and freckly, had boring brown hair and eyes, but big tits that her dress shows off rather well.

However, that didn't make up for the fact that she was bloody Willy. Not to mention, how in the bloody hell did she even know Yunnie well enough to get him to come to the Ball with her? Obviously he'd never go with her on his own. He'd never even so much as mentioned her before. A slight snide smirk crossed his lips at the thought. Wilhelmina looked more and more uncomfortable.

"Um, it's lovely to see you two... I'm going to go try and track him down..." She said lamely while walking backwards before bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Key snorted loudly, making her turn red before turning around and pushing through the crowd to get away from them.

"Key, what the hell?" Lucy hissed, punching him in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? What did I do wrong?" He asked, seriously not getting it. Lucy looked at him in amazement.

"Key, you can't say things like that to my friends! Poor Willy... if she doesn't find him she'll probably run off to a bathroom to cry and it'll be all your fault!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at him.

"How is it my fault?" Key shot back at her. "I didn't say anything nasty to her."

Lucy shook her head. "Oh Key... you are the worst..." She sighed. "Not even you are that socially obviously. You did that on purpose."

"Okay, so maybe I think it's laughable that she got a date, especially Yun. As if she's good-" Key admitted.

"See, there you go again." Lucy cut him off. "I swear if he ever told you who he was dating you'd freak."

"Excuse me?" Key said, blinking in surprise. Lucy rolled her eyes. She was lying. Yunnie didn't date.

"Whatever, I'm not arguing with you over your best friend's love life." Lucy said as she watched Key's anger slowly start to rise. "You are the most possessive person ever. You need more friends... and to learn to share."

Key scoffed. He knew how to share, he just didn't like to, especially when it came to Yunnie. They weren't in the same house so what time he got with him he wanted to himself. What was wrong with that? What friend wouldn't want to occupy as much of their friend's time when they got the chance?

"Come on, this is boring." Key said, trying to pull her away from the food and toward the door.

"Oh no you don't." Lucy said, digging her heels into the floor as best she could. "We just got here! Don't you want to see Yunnie anyways? I can't wait to see what he's wearing."

Key didn't. Every mention of the boy was like nails on a chalkboard to him. He was pretty sure Yunnie was smart enough to stay away from him for the rest of the vacation; but, Lucy was dull like Key and was going to try and shove them together, totally missing any awkward signs.

"No, I really don't, Luce. I would really like to g-" Key trailed off as he caught sight of Yunnie through a group of students.

Key felt like an observer watching a nature show as a completely different Yunnie appeared before them. He was smiling with the students around him, casually leaning against the wall while someone told what Key had to assume was a funny story as everyone started laughing. It was odd how easily Yunnie fit in. Key'd never thought of Yunnie in any context outside of their friendship and him basically sleeping. He suddenly realized how dimwitted he really was. Of course he had other friends and did more than just sleep when he wasn't with Key. Key didn't mean to Yunnie was Yunnie meant to Key. That truth was so blaring obvious that Key felt his stomach drop. The nice little bubble he'd spent the last three months living in shattering into a million painful little pieces.

"Oh, there he is." Lucy said, following Key's line of sight. "Let's go say 'hi'."

"No, I don't want to." Key managed to say, though it sounded like it was coming from someone else.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked, looking at Key oddly.

Key watched Yunnie lean out of view and was able to pull his eyes away from the painful sight. Fucking Delany, she'd said closeness would make things better. They hadn't helped at all. He felt an emptiness forming inside of him and he hadn't the slightest idea how he was supposed to fill it back in. There was nothing Yunnie could give him now that would do it that was for sure.

"Fine, we can leave after we say 'hi'." Lucy bargained. "I want to show him my present."

Key tried to protest, but Lucy was already yanking him toward the group. Key tried to steady his breath while calming himself down. There was nothing to worry about. It was a quick 'hello' and then they'd bolt. Plus, Lucy was there. She'd do all the talking and he could just stand there, obviously annoyed at the whole event, and everything would be fine.

"There you are!" Lucy said as she broke into the small group of students, most of which were Ravenclaws. A number of them looked at her, and then Key, in surprise; their sudden, and loud, appearance taking them off guard. "You tracked him down, did you, Willy?"

"I haven't moved all night." Yunnie said before Wilhelmina could speak.

"Ha, it's true. I think Yun's stuck to the wall." Brittian laughed. "Not like it's surprising. He finds something and attaches himself to it for dear life normally."

Yunnie shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I like comfort. What's wrong with finding something comfy and attaching yourself to it?"

Andromeda giggled with Miranda and Key looked at them, not getting what she was giggling about. It made him feel stupid, though Lucy seemed to and rolled her eyes at them.

"Yun, don't you like the necklace Key got Lucy?" Wilhelmina asked, pointing at Lucy's necklace as she spun in with her fingers innocently. She looked down at it as though she'd forgotten about it before smiling. Key smirked, almost snorting. Wow, she'd just wanted to come over to shove it in their faces? Lovely.

"Oh, pretty." Yunnie said smoothly. "Matches your eyes."

"Awww, thanks Yunnie!" Lucy replied happily while Andromeda and Miranda glared at her. Key glared back at them and they glanced at him before looking away, whispering something amongst themselves pissing him off even more.

"Can we go now?" Key asked. Everyone looked at him. Lucy frowned while Yunnie merely looked at him with inquisitive interest.

"Oh, yea sorry." She laughed as though she'd completely forgotten. "I'm happy we found you first, though. Later!"

"Bye, Lucy! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wilhelmina called, waving. "Bye Key."

Key opted to say nothing since everything that came to mind was rather rude.

Yunnie, while watching Key pull Lucy away, nodding at Lucy while staring at the back of Key's head. He couldn't help but wonde what was currently going on inside of it. "I'll be right back, okay?" He said before casually making his way through the crowd after them.

"What is your problem tonight?" Lucy asked when they were out of the Great Hall. "Did something happ-"

Key cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing her.

The students walking by stared in surprise as he pulled her against him, one hand wrapped around her neck, holding her in place. However, she managed to pull away anyways.

"Key," he gasped, face burning while looking around, "people are staring."

"Like I care." He shrugged. "Would you rather do it in there?"

Lucy's face reddened even more as she grabbed his hand and pulled him farther away from the door. Key smirked, far too happy at how uncomfortable she was and the jealous looks he got from a few of the guys, some older. The only one he didn't notice was Yunnie, who was leaning against one of the Great Hall's doors, frowning. He shook his head while he watched the two disappear, not even wanting to know what Key was going to do to 'prove' his straightness and denial of Yunnie.

"Poor dimwitted Lucy." He sighed before pushing off the door and making his way back into the Ball. He'd meddled enough and apparently hadn't done any good. He might as well try and enjoy himself and his date's company.

Lucy stopped when they were finally out of sight in the dungeons.

"What is up with you?" She hissed, looking around again. "You have been acting so weird!"

"Lucy," he replied evenly.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up." He said before kissing her again while pulling her into a secret staircase. Lucy protested for a whole two seconds before completely melting in his arms. It felt amazing, having someone that was so dedicated and into you that merely kissing them took their breath away. He wanted that feeling. He wanted so badly to feel all the emotions that she felt as he pushed her against the wall roughly, hands gripping her face. Why couldn't she be enough? Why didn't he feel a fraction of what she felt?

"K-Key," she stammered as he ran his lips over her chin and to what parts of her neck that were visible, "s-stop for a s-second."

Key ignored her, still not feeling enough. He needed to feel more; it wasn't enough yet.

"Key!" She said again, digging her nails into his shoulders as he pulled her against him and ran his lips over the back of her exposed neck while he felt her heart pounding against his chest as she shuddered. He ran one hand up her spine while the other was wrapped up in her hair, holding her in place. Her breaths became more shallow and he felt her heartbeat get faster and faster, exciting him. The complete and utter control he had over her and what she was feeling in a way let him finally feel something. It wasn't what he wanted but it would do.

Key's hand moved down her back, making her shudder. He smirked against her skin before she screamed.

Key loosened his grip on her and Lucy clawed her way behind him, making him curse as she actually nicked his neck.

"For the love of God!" Lucy screamed in Key's ear, making him lean forward in pain.

"Sorry, didn't realize you two had reserved the spot." Yunnie said, curtain pulled back and staring up at them.

"What? Who is it?" He heard someone whisper. Key's head shot up as his eyes met Yunnie's.

"Don't worry about it." He said, not looking away. "Come on; I know a room that's always empty on the first floor anyways."

However, Lucy was pushing past Yunnie, face burning red.

"Lucy?" He heard Wilhelmina called. "Wait!"

Yunnie finally glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "Great..."

Key still hadn't moved. He'd brought Willy down to the dungeons? No, there was no way...

Wait, why in the bloody hell were they in the dungeons?

"You did that on purpose!" Key accused, eyes wide in shock before narrowing suspiciously as Yunnie looked back at him finally. Yunnie snorted as he shook his head.

"Yes, Key, I brought my date down here to come look for you and Lucy in the hopes of chasing the two of them away together." Yunnie said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Key retorted, not backing down. "Why are you down here, then?"

Yunnie looked around before entering the secret passage.

"Keep your bloody voice down! You know how many prefects and professors are roaming around?" He replied. "Will's a Puff; you idiot. Plus, I figured there'd be more free area's down here. I just chose the wrong one I guess."

Key's face was red with fury. He hated it. He hated everything about it. Yunnie wasn't allowed to have a life outside of him. It wasn't possible. He shouldn't have other friends and he definitely shouldn't be running around with girls in the dungeons.

 _"Come on; I know a room that's always empty on the first floor anyways."_

Had he meant their room? Surely not. There was no way Yunnie would bring girls to snog in their room.

However, he'd looked right at Key has he'd said it. He'd wanted him to know. Once again, Key was forced to realize the bubble world he lived in wasn't real. It wasn't their room. It was Yunnie's room that Key was allowed to use from time to time just like whoever else he brought in there.

Key wasn't special at all.

The urge to cry suddenly seemed imminent and this time he didn't have Lucy to distract himself with. He'd suddenly discovered what a good stress reliever she could be. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the Common Room and wrap his arms around her while she told him how much she adored him and he could make her heart beat as fast as Yunnie made his.

But Yunnie was there, stopping him from even being able to move. Everything with Yunnie was paralyzing and Key hated it. It was, he realized, like being Lucy. Chasing after something you can never truly have. However, at least she had that nice happy bubble to live in while he got constantly punched in the fact by reality.

"Well, I'm sure she's somewhere around our Common Room." Key said as calmly as he could, his heart racing at being in such a place with Yunnie after what had happened with Lucy. His mind wouldn't leave him alone and it was starting to get a little out of hand. "I need to find her and make sure she's okay. You can come and then take your big Willy away to wherever you want."

Yunnie's arm shot out and he slammed his palm against the wall, blocking Key's path. Key only stopped out of shock and, once again, inhaling that intoxicating smell that surrounded Yunnie.

He was so pathetic.

"I know you think you are proving something to yourself or to me... maybe just everyone." Yunnie said, staring straight ahead, not looking at Key. "But do not use Lucy like that. It's wrong."

"She's my girlfriend." Key replied evenly. "I'll do with her what I please. Now, move."

"Fine, go and mess with her body like you do her head." Yunnie said while raising his arm. "It won't make you feel any better, though; and, you'll just be hurting her in the end."

Key knew that he was right. However, he refused to take any advice from Yunnie, ever.

So, without replying, Key left, leaving Yunnie wishing he'd just trusted his gut about what was going on instead of having to come see it for himself. Sure, he could say it was worth it to have stopped whatever was going to happen; however, as long as they were together and Key kept feeling threatened or confused he would use Lucy to feel better or validated.

"You are way too much work." Yunnie sighed as he leaned against the cold stone. "I really wish I knew how to just leave you alone, Kihum; I really do."

Yunnie'd never put this much effort into anything before. He blew off his friends to spend most of his free time with Key. He made sure Key was passing all his classes, though Key wasn't fully aware of how much he was involved. Yunnie was even trying to help socialize the loony bastard so he could be around others for more than ten minutes without offending someone or yelling at them. And now here he was right in the middle of his love life. It was none of his business. None of it was. It wasn't his job to take care of Kibum Heo, nor had anyone asked him too.

However, just looking at the small Slytherin when Yunnie did something that made him happy sucked him in every time. He couldn't help himself. Key really did have a hold over Yunnie; he was just too dimwitted to realize it.

Pushing off the wall and brushing off his robes with his hands, Yunnie slowly started to make his way up to the Ravenclaw Common Room, no longer interested in Willy for the evening. He just wanted to hand over his borrowed robes and be done with the whole event and any of the extra thoughts or ideas that went with it as Key and Lucy continually popped into his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Key was more than happy to pretend like nothing had even happened after that night when it came to Yunnie. He even did what he could to be alone with him as little as possible as though it would prove some point no one was asking him to make. Sure, he still wanted to be with the boy as much as possible; but, he dragged Lucy with him whenever possible, which was never all that hard. Any actual interest he showed in her was more than enough to rope the poor girl in, which only seemed to annoy Yunnie more and more.

"So, I wrote my mum last week and she finally wrote back." Lucy said happily while she swung her feet back and forth, playing with her hair while Key attempted to copy Yunnie's Charms essay while he was sleeping. They were all in the Student Commons and yet somehow Yunnie was still able to pass out with all the noise. He'd once said Lucy's voice lulled him to sleep.

Lucy had punched him.

"Mmm," Key said automatically, a normal response to her never ending chattering.

"'Mmm'? That's all you can say?" She asked, frowning. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course." Key said.

"What did I say?" Shot back at him.

"Something boring." He replied simply. "Hey, Yun writes too much. What is the laughing charm again?"

"Key!" She whined, hitting her hand on the table, nearly knocking over his ink.

"Watch it!" He hissed. "And keep your voice down... you'll wake him up."

Key glanced over his shoulder at Yunnie as he lay sprawled on the couch, face buried in a small pillow.

Key'd waited until Yunnie had fallen asleep before going through his bag and taking out whatever homework he had finished so he could copy it. It was a normal occurring; though, Yunnie had threatened to start sleeping on top of his things if Key didn't stop.

"Whatever, he sleeps like the dead." Lucy said, poking Key in the shoulder to make him pay attention to her. "I'm more important right now. I'll let you copy my stuff and tell you all about laughing and giggling charms when I'm done with my news!"

"Ugh, fine, what?" Key said, sitting back so he was leaning against the couch Yunnie was sleeping on.

"Like I was saying," she started over again, smiling while braiding and un-braiding her hair, "my mum finally wrote me back!"

"Wow, really?" Key said sarcastically. "That is so amazing. I can't believe she actually picked up a pen and wrote you when she does it constantly already."

Lucy frowned as she pressed her foot against his chest.

"You," she said pointedly, "don't listen to anything I say, do you?"

"Mmm, I listen to some of it." He replied, looking down at her shoe with dislike, grabbing it and pushing it away before dusting off his sweater. "Though, in my defense you talk a lot."

"I asked you last week what you were doing this summer and you said nothing." Lucy said. "So I asked you if you would come spend time with me in Whales."

"Which I told you no way in bloody hell." Key replied, remembering the conversation. "I hate sheep."

"It's not all bloody sheep!" Lucy protested before continuing on. "However, if that was the issue I said I'd ask mum if we could come to London instead, again."

"Please tell me she said she was sorry to tell you that you were going off to Austria or something like that." Key replied hopefully.

"Oh shut up." Lucy said, rolling her eyes, thinking he was kidding.

Key, however, was not. He couldn't wait for the term to end so he could get as far away from her as possible. He'd had enough of her for a lifetime... well, at least for a few months.

"I want you to write your mum right now and let her know I'm coming the last two weeks of the summer. Go ahead so I can see." She demanded. Key looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What? We only have three weeks left until summer! My parents want to go to France this year, too. I had to beg to get two weeks in London again."

"Can't you go a whole summer without seeing me?" Key asked. Lucy glared at him. "Fine, crazy"

"I'm not crazy!" Lucy snapped, making him stop. He'd been speaking Korean. He looked at her in shocked surprise. "Oh yes, you watch yourself. I've been learning some Asian."

Key snorted, the fact that she still called it 'Asian' made him doubt she knew very much. However, he was pretty sure someone had taught her the basic curse words and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

Key glanced over his shoulder at Yunnie as he grumbled something in his sleep and turned his body some.

"Fine, look, a lovely letter to my mum that my psychotic girlfriend will be in town the last two weeks of summer." He said while he scratched out a short letter to his mum that was a little nicer before handing it to her to read. "If you are in such a hurry you can go owl it."

"Fabulous! I'll write mum and let her know, too! We'll get to spend so much time together! I can't wait. Do you think your parents would mind meeting my parents?" Lucy said as she got to her feet. Key shrugged his shoulders. "Oh this will be so much fun! I can't wait to see your house!"

"Who said I'd let you in my house?" Key replied sourly. Lucy giggled as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"So you can show me your room." She said softly before pulling away, blushing. She smiled before running toward the door while he snorted.

"Yeah, because I want her in my room." Key laughed to himself before he yelled in pain as Yunnie kneed him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Key yelled, turning around and punching Yunnie in the thigh, knocking the smirk off his face and allowing him to finally stop pretending to be asleep. "What is your problem?"

"My leg!" Yunnie wailed as it throbbed, Key having given him a Charlie Horse. "Ow, ow, ow..." He rubbed it furiously with his hands to try and make the pain go away.

"You kneed me in the head!" Key spat, rubbing his head.

"I was asleep!" Yunnie shot back at him, sitting up some while leaning against the armrest. "Hey, is that my homework?"

Key looked at the table before trying to look innocent. "Oh, yeah... Lucy was comparing hers with yours."

"Uh huh..." Yunnie said suspiciously while he grabbed it and shoved it in his bag while Key knocked his own off the table and then under it. "And where is she, then?"

"Ran off like a lunatic, of course." Key said with a frown. He really was hoping to get away from her for the whole summer. However, it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Such a kind and loving boyfriend." Yunnie snorted while zipping up his bag before stretching out his legs and wincing as pain shot through the one Key had punched. Key smirked, happy he was still in pain since his head was throbbing.

"If it's the truth it isn't mean." Key shot back before dropping his hand from his head and leaning against the couch while closing his eyes.

"I think my parents might be going through the city this summer." Yunnie said after a short silence fell between them. Key opened one eye and looked at him questioningly. "We travel a lot..."

By travel a lot he meant constantly moved around in their mobile home. They always ended up in London at some point since they had to buy Yunnie's school things, but after hearing about what was going to happen with Lucy he told himself he felt bad for both of them and wanted to interfere even though he'd said he'd stay out of Key's love life.

After Christmas Yunnie had done everything he could not to meddle in Key's life, especially when it came to Lucy. It just ended up giving him a headache and pissing him off. Key wouldn't even let Yunnie get a full sentence in about the topic and Yunnie ended up getting upset just thinking about the topic himself. It was easier for both of them to just ignore it. However, with her constantly around, which he strongly suspected was Key's doing, it was getting harder and harder not to do anything.

And them alone over the summer? Nothing good could possibly come from that.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be in the city at all." Key lied, not wanting to be with Yunnie either. Yunnie blinked in surprise, not expecting Key to lie to him like that. "I mean, I will at some point... but I'm not sure for how long or when. We will probably be traveling a lot..."

"Ah, well then I guess I'll have to roam around by myself then. Maybe look someone else up." Yunnie said, recovering quickly and shrugging his shoulders even though it bothered him more than it should being lied to like that.

Key nodded his head as he slid his unfinished essay into his bag. He wanted nothing more than to spend his entire summer with Yunnie. However, after trying Dr. Delany's method of surrounding himself with the boy in order to make his feelings go away, and it failing, he figured he'd try totally cutting ties for a few months. It couldn't hurt, right?

Well, yeah, it could hurt a lot and make him completely and utterly miserable. However, what else was he supposed to do? He'd been paralyzed by Yunnie and even called out about his feelings before getting completely rejected. As much as he wished to continue to surround himself with Yunnie, it was getting to be too much and he could only push Lucy through so much before she yelled at him.

The next three weeks went by in a blur and before Key knew it, he was dotting a period on his last exam. He smiled widely as he rolled up the paper before pushing it away from him. Finally, he was done! He couldn't care less that more than three answers had to be completely wrong. At least he'd answered them, right? He should get some points for answering them even if part of it was 'I don't remember this but let me tell you what I think it should be...'

Creativity really should be encouraged as far as he was concerned.

"Yay, no more school!" Lucy said, jumping on Key's back, nearly making him fall over as he tried to walk out of the room. She'd been waiting impatiently for him to finish.

"Get off of me, woman!" He yelled, stumbling forward. However, she merely laughed and kissed him on the cheek as they swayed. A few people stared at them before rolling their eyes, muttering. However, No one would ever actually say anything to them lest they get their heads ripped from their bodies.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed. "We have three whole days left of nothing but relaxing!"

Key responded by shaking back and forth, trying to throw her from his back. She screamed while clinging tighter to him before sliding off when he stopped.

"Come on," she said, not letting this attempt to nearly kill her by throwing her across the hall dampen her mood, "I want to go outside. It is beautiful out!"

"Ugh, I'm hungry..." Key moaned while she tugged him down the corridor. "I want to go eat. Luce this is such a pain. I hate you!"

However, she merely ignored him by talking over his complaints.

"We can spend all day outside instead of down in the bloody dungeons... and when I get home I'm going to spend the first week shopping because nothing I have fits anymore and it is all completely out of style. Do you want me to buy you anything? You are growing out of all your clothes, you know." She prattled on happily before glancing over her shoulder at him. Key snorted before scratching the back of his head happily. He was getting taller wasn't he? She giggled, knowing how to work around his moodiness.

However, her overzealousness quickly ruined whatever compliments she could throw at him and by the time they were getting on the train he couldn't get far enough away from her. He had no idea how he was supposed to spend two full weeks with her at the end of the summer before they came back for their fifth year. He thought he might just die. He'd been going over different ways to get around the encounter; but none of them seemed plausible since Lucy would merely throw a fit and his mum was already head-over-heels in love with her. Though, he wasn't all that surprised since they loved the same things: shopping, talking, fashion, talking, other annoying things, talking, Key, and talking. His only real hope was they'd attack each other with love and forget about him.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Lucy wailed as they got off the train, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged Key around the middle. His eyes bugged out of his face in shock and revulsion. She had to be kidding. She was not doing this in public. Students and their parents were openly staring at them. It was bad enough she'd clung to him the whole train ride back... and getting off the train... but now this? He was seriously debating shoving her off of him and over the side of the platform before making a run for it and hoping she never spoke to him again until school started.

"Lucy," he said, voice shaking with anger and embarrassment.

"What?" She sobbed.

"If you don't stop right now I'm going to kill you." He hissed. "You are ruining my shirt!"

Lucy looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "You aren't going to miss me at all, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." He said, leaning down so their noses touched while he pried her arms off of him. "Now you have something real to cry about... but do it when you're somewhere private and aren't making a scene. We aren't in a bloody drama."

Lucy's lower lip jutted out as she stepped back, the last of her tears streaking down her cheeks. "You're so mean..." She said pathetically.

"Yup, I'm horrible. The absolute worst." He agreed as his mum appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around him, making him close his eyes and groan.

"KIBUM, my agi!" She said happily.

"For the love of God!" He yelled. What was with him and mental women?

"Oh I missed you so much!" His mum said, squeezing him before letting go and turning him around so she could kiss him.

"Mum, stop!" He whined, trying to get away. He was fifteen, not five. "What is wrong with you?"

She smiled before glancing at Lucy. She smiled even wider as she got a death grip on her son so he couldn't run off.

"Oh you must be Lucy Ridigan!" She exclaimed. "I'm Kibum's mother, Mrs. Park."

Lucy curtsied a little as she wiped away the last of her tears while smiling brightly. "It is an honor to finally meet you, ma'am." She said politely, making Key snort. "Thank you so much for allowing my family to inconvenience you for a few days this summer."

"What? What are you talking about?" Key asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I've been speaking with Lucy's mother and I told her it was silly for them to rent out a house for a few days in London when we have such a large one." His mum said lightly.

Key's face lost all color.

"They are staying with us?" He asked in shock.

"Yup!" Lucy said happily. Key turned his head and stared at her as if he were trying to make her head explode. She'd purposely not told him, knowing he'd say 'no' to the whole thing. "My parents decided two weeks wasn't possible so we are just going to be in town for five days instead."

Key stared at her, not saying a word. Five full days of non-stop Lucy with no way of getting away from her? And he couldn't flip out and destroy the house because his parents would probably actually have him locked up and never let him go back to Hogwarts from embarrassment and shock.

"Isn't that great, agi?" His mum asked him. "Aren't you surprised?"

"Oh I'm definitely something." He muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

When Key found himself in Dr. Delany's office two days later she stared at him curiously. He normally lasted a lot longer than this. She'd had to stay late to make room for him in her schedule.

"I'm assuming you had an interesting year?" She asked him while Key played with the laces on his shoe. "Kibum? ... Key?"

"It was amazing, fantastic, wonderful, incredible, and a hundred other words." He replied sarcastically.

"So, what set you off this time? More thoughts?" Dr. Delany asked him. Key glared at her. "What?"

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that. That doesn't matter anymore so don't mention it." He snapped.

"O-Okay, fine I won't..." She said in surprise. "Then, what did? Does it have to do with Lucy?"

"How?" He started before she cut him off.

"You mother told me about her over the phone." She replied, making Key calm down slightly. He'd thought for a second she was some psycho witch that was reading his thoughts or something like that. He'd been at Hogwarts for much too long.

"She invited herself to stay at my house without asking me first... or mentioning it to me." He said, trying to stay calm. Dr. Delany stared at him in shock. He was actually trying to control his anger and it was mind blowing to her. "She knew I'd tell her to fuck off so she went behind my back."

"So let me make sure I have this correct." Dr. Delany said before he could continue on any further, still taken off guard by his openness and semi-control. "Your girlfriend, whom you've been dating for months now, had to go behind your back to be allowed to see you this summer or just to stay with you? How did you feel when you found out?"

Key paused to think about it. "Yes."

"Yes?" She repeated.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Key, you didn't answer my question." She laughed, making him frown. Of course he hadn't. He didn't want to answer it. Yunnie had told him if he didn't want to talk about something instead of yelling he should just say either 'yes' or 'no' whether it makes sense or not and then walk away.

However, the realization suddenly came to him, he was unable to walk away in this particular encounter. When he glanced at the clock he saw that he'd only been there for five bloody minutes, making his heart sink. Just bloody perfect. He was going to be here forever.

"Key?" She said, trying to pull his attention back.

"What?" He asked in annoyance. Ah, there was the old Key poking back out... but where had this new one come from? Was it Lucy? ... or Yunnie?

"You do realize that you will continue to come to me until you are eighteen unless you can learn to express yourself in ways that are not harmful to society and more importantly, your family, right?" She asked him.

"Yes," he replied grumpily.

"So, as a fifteen-year-old, why are you still repeating the same actions as you did when you first started seeing me?" She asked him, taking a new approach. Key raised an eyebrow at her. "You have to understand cause and effect because you haven't been thrown out of school yet. You cannot act the way you do at home when you are there."

Key shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like some Starbursts?" She asked him. Key glared at her.

"No, I'm not five, remember?" He replied as he dropped his foot onto the ground and sat back in his chair, arms over his chest. "And I can do whatever the bloody hell I want whenever I want. I understand I have to deal with the consequences, like coming here, though."

"So you purposely, even though you know what is going to happen to you, cause all these problems for your parents and harass your sister?" She asked him seriously.

"She's not my sister." He retorted. "And I wouldn't have to cause them any issues if they weren't so bloody stupid and didn't pissed me off all the time. You'd think they'd have figured out what makes me angry and what doesn't. If people at my bloody school have why can't they?"

"So you are nasty and violent at school?" She sighed, making him snort.

"I'm not anything but myself." He replied.

"Key, you are not a horrible, nasty, person! You choose to act out because you are hurt and insecure. I thought we got over this last year." She pushed. Key raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'what the hell are you talking about?' Dr. Delany took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Key, I would like you to tell me all the things you like about Lucy."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Is there any reason you feel uncomfortable tell me?" She shot back at him.

"Fine," Key said, rolling his eyes while going over in his head everything about Lucy and trying to censor out the bad things, "she is short, I love that. Um, she is snide and sarcastic toward other people when they are being annoying or stupid; that's always a plus. She doessn't take shit from anyone and isn't afraid to tell people off or use people to get her way. She listens to what I tell her most of the time, too. I don't have to do much to get her to do what I tell her to do..."

"What about her appearance?" Dr. Delany cut in, slightly disturbed by the girl. She sounded like a female version of Key.

"Eh?" he replied, still going over things in his head.

"What physically attracts you to her other than her being... short." She clarified while forcing herself not to smirk. Oh Kibum, how predictable he was.

"Oh, ummmmm..." Key said, thinking about it was a few seconds, making her raise a brow at the fact that he had to seriously think about it. "She has nice eyes. They are a really pale blue color and huge so they really stand out. Kind of hard not to stare at them when she won't stop talking. Uh, she has blonde hair that she used to straighten until I made some offhanded comment to get her to shut the bloody hell up that it looked better curly so it's always curly now, which looks rather nice; though, her hair is really long so it gets in the way a lot since she'll never bloody pull it back anymore even when we're snogging-"

"Okay, that's good." Dr. Delany cut him off as he seemed to just recount a description of her from memory while talking out loud. "You don't need to go into personal matters like that."

"Huh?" Key replied before realizing what she meant and snorting. "You asked."

"How about what you dislike about Lucy." She asked him. "Is there anything that bothers you about her?"

He didn't even blink before he started talking.

"Oh God... She talks too damn much, even when I tell her to shut the bloody hell up." He started, rolling his eyes. "All she does is whine until she gets her way or pitches a fit when she doesn't. She's so overdramatic I don't know how it doesn't embarrass her to death. She tries to make me wear these horrible 'couples' clothes because she got some idea in her head when she was in Hong Kong last summer about them. I get it; I'm Korean; that doesn't mean I'm going to wear the crap. Not to mention she is constantly buzzing around me like a little annoying fly that will never stop... well... buzzing." Key made waving motions with his hands around his head to simulate a bug.

"I don't like any of her friends. They are just as annoying as she is and give me a bloody headache." He continued on when he dropped his hands back down, ready to go on for the rest of the session on all the reasons Lucy was the worst.

However, Dr. Delany raised her hands and cut him off.

"That's more than enough, Key. Thank you." She said over him, making him stop talking. "Your relationship sounds... interesting."

"What does that mean?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I wonder," she said instead of answering him, "what is your relationship like with your other friend, Yun-"

"Yunnie doesn't have anything to do with what we are talking about." Key said blandly, not falling for it. "I'm not dating Yunnie; I'm dating Lucy."

Dr. Delany stared at him while he stared back, not saying anything while trying to figure out her next approach.

"But you did take my advice?" She asked him. When he didn't reply she continued. "You formed a stronger bond in order to get rid of any... confusing feelings?"

"That's right." Key replied warningly. "He's my best mate."

"Best mate?" She repeated. Oh this poor delusional boy.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Key shot back at her. "You were right. I was just obsessed with the fact that he wouldn't pay attention to me. He's actually been great. Helping me not yell at people so much and such..."

"You mean you aren't as angry?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I guess not." Key said, actually pausing and thinking about it. He'd never actually taken the time to think it over; but, when he did over the last year he really hadn't been as angry as before. "Though, it's more 'don't yell at someone because they are stupid, Key. I don't yell at you and you're a bloody prat.'" Key said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dr. Delany stared at Key in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"He talks to you like that?" She asked him. He nodded his head. "And you don't blow up at him or break things?"

"Well, no... at least not most of the time." He replied, not sure why that was surprising. However, Dr. Delany was at a complete loss. As far as she knew, no one, at any point in his entire life, could ever talk to him like that-ever. "What? If I yell and scream at him he'll stop letting me copy his work. Plus, he said if I ever give him another Charlie Horse he'd ban me from sitting next to him in any of our classes; fucking wanker..."

"You mean he gives you ultimatums and you listen to them?" She asked weakly, starting to feel like she was in an alternate reality or that it couldn't possibly be Kibum Heo sitting across from him.

"No," Key said, not liking the sound of the question or really knowing what 'ultimatums' meant; though. he had a pretty good idea what it was. "I just have to be nicer to him because he's my best mate or he'll get all pissy. That's the way it works, right?"

Dr. Delany stared at Key with no words coming to her other than, "Yes, Key, that's the way it works."

Key smiled brightly and she forced a small smile onto her face, not sure what to make of him anymore. All she knew was that having that girl come stay with them was probably the last thing in the world that should be happening this summer.

However, Key's parents wouldn't hear anything of it and Lucy showed up with her parents against Dr. Delany's strong objections of the detriment it would do to their son.

Key was able to suffer through the first few days without any problems; but, by the fourth he was ready to kill someone; and, he really didn't care who it was.

He'd been listening to Lucy go on and on about all the different things she'd done all summer even though he'd gotten all the owls from her on the subjects. However, he hadn't actually read them so even though he protested that she was just telling him something he already knew he was just hearing them for the first time.

Juliana was wise enough to take Hannah out daily to play dates and keep her as far away from Key, least he explode and take it out on her. She'd been watching him as his eye started to get a twitch to it or his fists would ball up tightly in annoyance. However, the fact that he hadn't destroyed the entire house was a miracle, to say the least. At least not yet. Key was biding his time.

Lying on his stomach on his bed, Key turned the page of his manga, trying to ignore Lucy. However, as she sat at the foot of his bed she staring at him, she wished after almost three years he'd just be able to read his mind at times like these. It was so frustrating it was that he was hot and cold in an instant and completely oblivious to any signals she threw at him.

"So, where did our parents go?" She asked innocently.

"No idea." He replied, not looking up at her. "I wasn't really listening."

"Did Juliana go too?" She tried again while swinging her legs back and forth nervously.

"Yup, took Hannah somewhere." He replied just as blandly. "Why? You need food or something? Get it yourself. The kitchen is the third door on the left if you go down the hall-HEY!"

Key stopped when Lucy pulled his manga away.

"I'm only here for another day." She said. "And we are alone."

"So, what's your point?" He shot back at her, reaching for his manga. "Don't you dare rip one of those pages!"

"Are you serious?" She replied, eyes wide. "That's your reply?"

"Huh?" He said, confused as her face turning red.

And then it clicked.

"why are you laughing?" She asked in dismay when Key fell back on his bed, laughing loudly.

"Because you are ridiculous." He laughed loudly. "Is that why you've been hovering around in my room?"

Lucy's face turned even bright red with embarrassment. They snogged all the time, too much sometimes, at school and yet he hadn't touched her once since she'd gotten there.

And now he was laughing at her.

"I love you!" She screamed at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why don't you love me back?"

Key stopped laughing.

"Wha?" He replied dumbly as his brain tried to put together what was going on and what he was doing wrong this time.

"Seriously? That's what you say?" She asked, laughing bitterly while looking down at her hands. "I know you've never liked me as much as I've liked you; but, I always thought you would if I tried hard enough."

Key stared at her oddly, not sure what to do. "If you tell me what to do; I'll do it." She looked up at him. "I'll do anything, Key - _anything_." She put extra emphasis on the last word while staring at him intensely.

"God, you're so bloody dramatic." Key scoffed, rolling his eyes, while sitting up completely and nodding for her to come to him in the hopes to quelch whatever she had gotten into her head. She slowly sat down next to him looking extremely nervous, him utterly oblivious as to why. "Are you watching those dramas again?"

Lucy replied by kissing him, pulling him down on his bed in the process. Key tried to pull away, taken off guard; but, she held on tightly to him as though her life depended on it.

Ugh, he really wasn't in the mood to do this with her right now.

However, how did you say that to a girl that just told you that she loved you and that she knew you really weren't that into her?

So, he kissed her back, figuring he'd give her a bit and then she'd shove off until dinner and he could finish reading his manga. Wait, where had she put it? She better not have thrown it on the floor. What if she bent the cover?!

Lucy pulled away and started kissing his neck while he was zoned out, his mind miles from where hers was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked her, while her hands moved lower and lower until she grabbed at his belt. He pulled completely away from her.

"What?" She asked him back, staring at him. When he didn't say anything she started to kiss him again before grabbing his belt once more.

Key pulled away from her, again, and Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"What is wrong?" She asked him irritable.

"Wh-what is wrong?" He repeated. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked her. Who'd told her she could be going and grabbing at his pants and such? What in the bloody hell did she think she was going to do anyways? The thought made him shift uncomfortably, which only made him more aggitated.

"I love you so I want to make love to you." She said in such a matter of fact voice that he was positive he was hearing things. There was no way.

"What?" He replied.

Lucy huffed in frustration. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be the other way around! It always was back at school. "Fine, I'll show you." She said, trying to kiss him again; however Key pulled away too far and fell off his bed. Lucy looked over the side at him in surprise and confusion.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Lucy asked."

"Ugh, GET OUT!" Key screamed.

"Key..."

"I SAID GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled from the floor. Lucy jumped in fright before getting up and running for it, tears welling up in her eyes.

Key, on the other hand, fell back on his floor and covered his face with his hands as his heart raced. She wanted him to sleep with her or something? Why in the bloody hell would he want to sleep with her? Just thinking about it made him feel sick. How was he supposed to do that with her?

He made a face while an image popped into his head.

Snogging with her was one thing; but, sleeping with her? That, that was... well... that was just wrong!

Getting up, Key walked over to his door and slammed it shut before walking over to his bed and falling face first onto it, wishing to fast forward two days so he could be alone again while Lucy cried into her pillow two doors down wishing her boyfriend loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for sticking with this story for 12 chapters!**

 **This one is really long; but, from here things start getting really good IMO!**

As though things couldn't get any worse, Hannah came screaming through the house that evening.

"What in the bloody hell are you screaming about you loon?!" Key screamed over here when she burst into the media room, eyes wide and sparkling. Lucy, who had been sitting sulkily in the corner of the couch in a ball, only having come out because she didn't want her parents to think poorly of Key.

Well, even poorer of him at least. She was pretty sure they weren't overly thrilled with just about everything about him from his appearance to his attitude. Though, they seemed to like the Parks well enough and while she couldn't wait to leave after what had happened, she loved Key and wanted her parents to love him.

"Wait, that's a Hogwarts letter." Lucy said, quickly unfolding herself, making Key tense and slowly look over at Hannah.

The little girl who wasn't so little, she was almost Key's height already and she was only 11, was gripping an opened letter in familiar parchment with a broken seal her would know anywhere.

"No, you can't go. Go away." Key said grumpily, his ears turning red with anger. It wasn't fair. Hogwarts was his special thing. It was the one thing he had that she didn't and couldn't have. Or, so he'd thought.

"Shove off," Lucy snapped at him as she quickly closed the gap between herself and Hannah, "oh, Hannah! How exciting! I'm so happy you are going to be with us at school!"

Hannah swayed as her vision was filled by a sea blonde locks while Lucy hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but smile at Lucy's excitement for her. Hannah had wanted to go to Hogwarts since Key had gotten his letter all those years ago.

Not that she'd ever mentioned it. She knew he'd be furious. However, she wanted to do what he did whether he liked it or not. She was obsessed with Key and trying to get him to like her and now she'd be able to spend more time with him in a place where, apparently, he couldn't go screaming at her all day long or breaking her things when he got mad.

It sounded amazing when you added in she'd get to learn magic.

"No, you shove off!" Key snapped back at Lucy. "Hannah, I said no. That's not real. I sent it to be mean. Ha ha…. so funny I love your face! Now throw it away and forget about it."

"Stop being so nasty!" Lucy hissed at him, looking over her shoulder at him with a glare, not letting go of Hannah as though she was protecting her.

"This is none of your business!" Key growled back, eyes narrowing.

"Come on, Hannah," Lucy said, ignoring Key as she started pulling Hannah out of the room with her, "I'll talk you through everything. Oh, we were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow anyways so we can go and get our things together! There is an adorable little shop that we can go-"

Key blanched, staring after the two as they disappeared down the hall. What was she doing? She was not going to say she loved him madly one second and then help the bane of his existence enter his safe haven. No, no no no!

However, his father blocked him at the doorway when he got his wits about him and made to go tearing after them, face red with anger.

"I'm only going to say this once so open your ears and listen for once." He said staring down at Key threateningly. Key stopped in his steps, knowing when to mess with his dad and when not to. "If you think for a second of ruining this experience for her or trying to keep her from pursuing her dreams of following in your steps, Kibum, I will make you wish you'd never been born. I put up with you your bad attitude, disrespectful behavior and tone, and ignore that you cost me more money that most make in a year in broken electronics, furniture, and everything in between; however, if you think for a second that only one of you should be at Hogwarts you will be the one staying home. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Key's eyes went wide, his true cowardice nature shining through, and slowly nodded his head.

"Good," his dad said, face breaking into a smile as he patting Key on the head, "now go tell her you're happy for her and then leave her the bloody hell alone if you can't be nice for more than five seconds."

Key stared dumbly at his dad as he turned and walked back down the hall, hands in his pockets as though nothing had just happened calling after Hannah, "Ah, Mr. Ridigan, some excitement, huh? Girls sure are noisy…"

Walking up the stairs slowly he could hear Hannah and Lucy laughing in the kitchen and shuddered. As though dealing with one of them wasn't enough. Now he'd have two mental women on him 24/7.

Later than night Key glared at his door when he heard a tentative knocking.

"What?" He called louder than was needed for that time of night. If it was Lucy he was hoping it would chase her off. If it were Hannah… well it was the same hope.

"K-Key…" Hannah squeeked making him groan.

He pushed off his bed and unlocked his door before yanking it open and glaring at her.

When he didn't say anything she shifted uncomfortably while looking both ways before handing him something.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother and I know you don't particularly like me because I piss you off by just breathing." She said breathlessly while staring down at her feet and twisting her hands nervously. "I just… I hope we can get along at school or at least ignore each other and both enjoy it. I… I'm sorry."

"Eh?" He replied as she ran back down the hall to her room. He leaned out into the hall in confusion, one brow raised as she rushed back into her room, her long dark hair disappearing before her door clicked closed.

"Bloody mental…" He muttered as he backed into his room and closed his door before locking it again. He looked down at the small pink bag she'd handed him. He scrunched up his nose at the red hearts that were on it. However, he opened it all the same and quickly pulled out the three cookies inside. He turned them over this way and then before taking a bite while sitting back down on his bed. They were surprisingly good.

Leave it to the little brat to try and make him feel bad for being so mean to her. It wasn't really her fault that she'd been born; but, she had been all the same and stolen all the attention and made him the bad guy constantly.

"Whatever, let her do whatever she wants…" He grumbled before finishing off all the cookies.

So, Key followed the two girls around moodily the next day as they went through Diagon Alley getting all their things. The only plus was his mum agreeing to let him get his hair done at a magical salon so his hair color would last the year for being so good while the Ridigans were there and being pleasant toward Hannah. Well, pleasant was pushing it. He ignored her and kept his nasty comments to himself.

Lucy and her parents left with minimal dramatics and Key was able to lock himself in his room for the rest of vacation blowing up aliens and killer robots on his computer while ignoring everyone else. It was much better than trying to deal with what had happened with Lucy and how much it'd freaked him out and drove home how much he was kidding himself about being in a physical relationship with her. It was one thing to attack her to make himself feel better and in control; but, a totally different thing when she was pushing for more than he wanted to give and without it being his idea.

When they got to platform 9 ¾ on September 1at Key scowled as he tried to pick up his pace to get away from his sister. However, she tailed him closer than normal, far too nervous to care that he didn't want her to. For whatever reason, she seemed to find solace in constantly being around him, asking him a thousand different questions, since she got her letter.

Normally he would have just told her, very loudly, to fuck off. However, their parents were within earshot and them were in public it wasn't not an option. However, once they were on the train, he fully planned on telling her off or chucking her back off of it, maybe even while it was moving.

Key attempted to flee his family. However, his mum was one step ahead of him and grabbed him by his shirt collar before he got two steps away.

"Oh no you don't." She said. "You have to show Hannah where to go and I haven't gotten to say goodbye!"

Key groaned as he stepped backwards to get her to let go before too many people noticed. He loved his mum; but, so help him if she was ruining his image. It had taken years to convince people that, despite his size, Key was a rather vicious guy that shouldn't be messed with.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm going miss you so much!" She said loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him roughly to her before he could escape again. "You take care of Hannah. You are her big brother and big brothers protect their little sisters, do you hear me?"

"You are embarrassing him." His dad said, pulling his wife off of him. Key breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone understood how traumatic mums could be to 16, almost 17, year old boys. Though, he didn't miss the look his dad gave him in warning when his wife turned her attentions on her daughter. Not that Key needed it. His dad has scared the shit out of him the other day.

"Oh Hannah, what am I going to do now? I will have no one at home with me to love until Christmas!" She wailed.

"Hey!" Their father protested. "What am I, chopped liver? Calm down, woman."

"I love you mum. I'll write everyday. I promise!" Hannah squeaked before looking at Key expectantly. He rolled his eyes before nodding for her to follow him. Hannah pulled away from their mum and was on his heels again in seconds.

"Don't stand so close to me. I don't want anyone to know we are related." He hissed just loud enough for her to hear, but not their parents. Hannah fell back a little and looked at the ground. Key walked briskly, wishing he was much bigger than she was and could lose her in the crowd. However, she was already quickly reaching his height much to his displeasure.

After boarding the train, Key entered the first empty compartment he saw. Hannah tried to join him but he slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"Go away! I don't want to be seen with you." He yelled from the other side of the door. Hannah's face fell as tears started welling up in her eyes. "You know that doesn't work on me." He added while sitting down and turning away from her.

"K-Key! P-p-please! I don't k-know anyone!" She pleaded while pressing her hands pathetically against the glass as though she could melt through the door.

"Yeah, Key; it is rather rude to abandon your little sister like that." Yunnie seconded from behind the girl.

Both Hannah and Key turned to see Yunnie standing behind her, all smiles.

Hannah looked from Yunnie to Key while stepping back so Yunnie could wrapped on the door.

"You know I can open it on my own." He threatened lightly as though he were talking about the weather. Key pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. He was not in the mood to be bossed around, especially in front of Hannah. As far as she knew he was a total badass. However, Yunnie had unlocked the door and waltzed in before motioning Hannah to follow all the same.

Hannah stared with large eyes as she tentatively stepped into the compartment and closed the door behind her lest Key try and shove her back out. However, he hardly noticed her as he glared at Yunnie who had plopped himself down and kicked his feet up on the cushion next to Key. Key wasn't sure why he was so angry other than the fact that he'd had to spend part of his summer with Lucy instead of Yunnie, which obviously was someone's fault and might as well be the boy's sitting across from him.

"Y-you know each other, then?" Hannah asked Yunnie, finally breaking the silence. Yunnie's smile widened as he looked directly at Key while he spoke.

"Yes, we are actually the best of friends... aren't we, Key?" He replied while arching one of his eyebrows. Key glared at him as though he were trying to blow up Yunnie's head with his stare. "Aw, what's wrong? Afraid I'll start telling embarrassing stories or something, Kibum."

"Don't call me that..." Key warned in a quiet but acid filled voice.

"A-are you in Slytherin too?" She asked, not daring to speak directly to her brother as the train's whistle blew to signal they were about to take off. Hannah quickly sat down next to Yunnie, not stupid enough to sit next to her brother. "Oppa doesn't talk about school with he's-."

"Don't call me that if you want to keep breathing." Key cut her off with a threatening look.

"Nope, Ravenclaw." Yunnie replied, trying to diffuse the situation that could turn south very quickly. "Do you know the difference?"

Hannah shook her head, eyes wide as though she'd like nothing more than him to tell her more.

"Ravenclaw is for the philosophers, the thinkers, the academic, and those with a thirst for knowledge... Slytherins... well, how should I put it. They are the crafty ones that will do anything to get their way. Like copying other student's work as their own because they are too lazy to do it themselves." Yunnie said loftily while glancing at Key.

"Oh shut your mouth. No one has ever made you do anything you didn't want to, git." Key snapped back at him before looking at Hannah. "Don't you listen to a word he says. He gets off on his own self-importance. Wait until his fan club shows up."

"Fan club?" Hannah asked in surprise.

"Good for nothing girls that have no lives but to tail him as though he'll suddenly fall in love with him... don't you be like that or I'll lock you up until you are 17... or maybe 57 even." Key said, narrowing his eyes threatening at her.

Hannah shook her head vigorously. "N-no, never! I wouldn't be like that at all!" She protested as her cheeks turned red.

Yunnie merely smirked. Maybe Key had more brotherly instincts than he gave off. He could say he hated her until he was blue in the face; but, he sure wasn't acting like it. Yunnie was likely to make the same threat to his little sisters even though he allowed people like Justine and Willamina tail after him like lost puppies. He couldn't help it if girls found him desirable, right?

"And don't even think about asking to be put in Slytherin when we get there. The last thing I need is you bothering me all year because we are in the same house." Key continued in a bossy voice. Hannah looked at him and nodded quickly as though she'd never dream of doing something like that.

"Aw, you don't want to be a Slytherin anyways." Yunnie mused while nudging Key with his foot. "They have a bunch of moody prats in that house to start with. Plus then you'll be in the dungeons and no one actually enjoys that. Come be in Ravenclaw! We're in a tower with an excellent view."

"Piss off." Key shot back at Yunnie while shoving his feet off the seat and nearly dislodging Yunnie from his seat. "Hannah, leave before I actually get mad. I'm sure there are plenty of scared little first years around for you to huddle up with in fear of what is going to happen when we get there."

"I-is something going to happen?" She asked, shrinking into her seat with worry. Yunnie rolled his eyes as Key nodded his head gravely. Key was in a worse mood than Yunnie'd hoped for. What a shame. He knew he couldn't get away with poking at him too much or they really would start the term poorly, which was the last thing he wanted.

"You have no idea what you have to go through to even get into a house." Key said menacingly.

"Key, stop being such an arse." Yunnie said with a bored yawn, growing tired of listening to Key harassing his sister. "Don't listen to him. All you do is try a hat on that decides where you go. There is nothing painful or dangerous about it."

Hannah sighed with relief, eyes closed as she calmed herself down.

"YUNNI-KINS!"

"And it starts..." Key muttered bitterly while glaring at Yunnie. How dare he find it acceptable to have these idiots follow him around begging for attention. It was like nails on a chalkboard every time he was forced to watch Yunnie with those girls since it drove home the fact that Key'd never be what Yunnie truly wanted.

Yunnie stretched his arms over his head and yawned before waving at Willy. "'Lo, how was your summer?" He ask as she stood on the other side of the door.

Willy smiled widely as she pulled the door open and leaned into the compartment. "Lovely! Though it would have been better if you'd actually come and visit like you promised." She giggled before looking at who he was sitting with. She glossed over Hannah quickly, she was too young to cause any alarm. However, her eyes rested on Key who was shook daggers at her with his eyes. "Oh... you..."

"Piss off." Key snapped at her as he stood up to shove her out of the room.

However, Willy leaned back out into the corridor while still holding onto the door and said the last thing Key or Yunnie wanted to here. "Luce! I found the git. He's being an arse, too."

Willy glanced back at Key with just as much dislike. "You be nice or I'll hex your skinny little arse into next week. You hear me? What does she even see in a munkin like you?"

"Willy, be nice." Yunnie said, stepping between the two and shoving Key back down in his seat as he started to reach for his wand. "Ah, always lovely to see you too, Lucy." Yunnie added with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as Lucy came to a stop outside their compartment, eyes wide with excitement. He had hoped more time alone with Key. Leave it to Lucy to ruin it.

"Geeze, could you be ruder? I owled you three times asking when you'd get to the station! You didn't even look for me, did you?" She started in before she saw Hannah. "Oh, Hannah! Hi! I'm so excited that you are here!"

"T-thanks…" Hannah said as Lucy fell into the seat next to her and hugged the girl tightly.

"Willy move or I'll make you move." Key hissed. Willy rolled her eyes, though she looked slightly worried and quickly moved out of his way so Key could storm into the corridor and quickly make his way as far away from them as he could manage.

"Willy, this is Hannah Heo, Key's little sister." Yunnie said, hoping it would get her to shut up about him for both their sakes. Hannah flushed red as Willy's eyes widened in shock.

"No way! You are too adorable looking to be related to that-"

"Willy!" Lucy hissed with a glare before Yunnie was able to.

"Sorry..." Willy muttered before turning her attention on Yunnie. She smiled widely as she rested her head on his shoulder and weaved her arm around his. "How was your summer, Yunnie? Did you do anything fun since you couldn't come stay with me in London?"

"Don't mind them. Willy is rather smitten with Mr. Choi." Lucy said quietly to Hannah with a small wink.

Hannah glanced at Yunnie before quickly looking away as Willy was practically sitting in his lap and playing with his hair. Her face turned red in embarrassment as though they were interrupting something rather private.

Lucy merely rolled her eyes. "Get a room, would you?" She said, putting her arm around Hannah's shoulders. "I don't want you corrupting my little Hannah."

Yunnie snorted. Yeah, because he was the 'bad influence' here. Once They got to school he was sure Key and Lucy would traumatize the girl for life as he was convinced she'd end up as a fighting tool between them.

"Come on, Yun. We have a compartment just a few over. Everyone will want to see you." She said with a wink as she got up and brushed her hair over her shoulder while walking out of the compartment and turning once she was in the corridor.

Yunnie sighed behind her back before getting to his feet and addressing Hannah.

"Remember, Ravenclaws are much more entertained than Slytherins, even without Key making his normal ruckus." He winked at her before looking at Lucy who was frowning at him. "Later, Luce, tell Stoopid to be nice to his sister or I'll start sharing embarrassing stories."

"Shove off, Yunnie! Leave us alone and go be nice to Willy before I tell her that you blew her off to go see Andromeda this summer." She shot back at him with narrowed eyes. Yunnie shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "You know if you keep acting like that you'll end up all alone. Don't take your jealousy out on us"

Yunnie actually laughed while shaking his head while walking out of the compartment. "Yeah, sure, Lucy, whatever you say. Come talk to me when you two break up before we even reach the school. I'm going to go check the better odds since I have some spare cash."

Yunnie smiled happily as he casually made his way out of the compart to the string of curses coming out of Lucy's mouth. He may not be going off to find Key, like he really wanted to, but he couldn't help but celebrate his little victory over Lucy even if she had no idea what they were arguing about.

"Yunnie! How was your summer?"

Yunnie inwardly sighed as he entered the compartment filled with his fellow Ravenclaw classmates and a few Hufflepuffs Willy dragged around with her. As he forced a smile onto his face and took his seat and inwardly started the countdown until they were at the castle and he could get away from them. The more time that passed the more he found it tedious to entertain them and listen to their constant babbling about things he really could care less about.

When they finally did reach the castle, Yunnie caught sight of Key and frowned despite himself to see Lucy quickly on his heels. She seemed extra annoying and he didn't know why and that bothered him. Had something happened over the summer that he didn't know about?

However, there was nothing he could do to figure it out at the moment as they made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Luckily, they had their backs to the Ravenclaw table and Yunnie quickly sat down right behind them at his own House table.

"Key, stop being such an arse." Lucy snapped at him. A few older students looked at them hopefully. A number of them had put their bets in for a blow up break up before the feast ended.

"I will when you stop pestering me every five seconds. Honestly, could you shut up for five bloody seconds? You're giving me a headache and the term hasn't even started." Key snapped back much to Yunnie pleasure.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're lucky I don't hex you across the room." Lucy hissed back at him, leaning far too close for Key's liking, making him bump into the person to his left to try and get away from her.

"Go ahead and try. See how that works out for you." Key hissed back while Yunnie really wanted to know what they were fighting about this time. He was sure it was a good one after a summer apart.

"Don't make me write your mum. You know she told me I could if you were particularly nasty." Lucy threatened making Key blanch and Yunnie blink in confusion. Wait, what was she talking about?

"Don't go making secret deals with people's parents, you loon! When did you even get a chance to have a conversation like that… wait, I don't care. Shove off or I'll tell her your parents are racist and told you to never speak to us again."

"KEY!" Lucy yelled. However, the sorting was starting and had to stop fighting for it.

Yunnie and Key both looked up as the first years were paraded into the Great Hall like they had six years before. It was easy to pick Hannah out as she towered over most of them.

"Heo, Hannah,"

Hannah gulped as she turned a nasty green color as she stumbled up to the hat. A number of people, mostly Slytherins that had the pleasure of hearing that name shouted by teachers for years, murmured as they looked at the girl.

As she sat down, the hat quickly covered her eyes. Key glared up at her and the hat, daring it to shout out 'Slytherin'.

And that it did.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, making Hannah jump in the seat in fright.

"NO!" Key yelled loudly. However, it was overpowered by his table cheering for the girl.

"Key, be nice!" Lucy chastised him with a frown while clapping for his sister. "You are so dramatic you might as well be a girl."

Yunnie snorted as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Key glanced over his shoulder, really to yell at whomever was laughing at him only to see the back of Yunnie. Key turned red as he swiftly turned and kicked Yunnie in the back, though not as hard as he could have, knocking Yunnie forward into his table. "Arse."

"KEY!" echoed from all the Ravenclaw girls and Lucy, appalled by his action as Hannah sat down as far away from her brother as she could, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

Yunnie whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Key as he glared back at him. "Oh yes, I'm the bloody arse. Did you seriously just kick me while my back was turned?"

"Stop eavesdropping and I wouldn't have to. Mind your own business, Sucks It." Key shot back at him threatening.

Yunnie smirked before shaking his head. "Good luck getting through your homework, Bummy." Yunnie shot back as he turned around, trying to end the conversation.

"Like I need your help, you lazy git!" Key hissed back at him as a professor made their way toward them, obviously interest in what was going on. Key turned back around too as the girls glared at him.

"You're going to get yourself tossed out one of these days if you don't check your temper." Lucy hissed at him as she started piling food on her plate. Key didn't bother, having lost his appetite. He took to glaring after Hannah as she stared down at her food, pushing it around and refusing to look his way. Key needed to take his anger out on someone and she was a perfect target.

"What is going on over here?" Professor Rumpkin asked, staring at Key. Oh yes, it would have to be Key's, wouldn't it? What a spiteful bitch even if she was right this time.

"Nothing," Yunnie said casually, "just a little misunderstanding, professor."

"Indeed... you watch yourself, Mr. Heo. I'll have my eye on you all term. Merlin knows you'll need it to pass your OWLS."

Key's left eye twitched as he kept himself from shouting a string of very vulgar and offensive words in response.

When dinner ended, Key's eyes followed his sister as she quickly lined up with the other Slytherin first years and quickly left the Great Hall before Key could get a hold of her. He figured he'd just grab her in the Common Room and tear her a new one for defy his order to not be in his House as though she really had a say in it.

However, she was off with a Prefect leading the way before he could properly get up from his seat and stretch. He'd been sitting for so long he thought his legs were going to fall asleep.

When they entered the Common Room with Lucy trailing after him Key quickly looked around for his sister. However she was nowhere to be found. A frown crossed his lips that Lucy read easily.

"Oh Key, can't you give her a break, at least for a bit? She just wants to make you proud of her." Lucy said, making Key glare at her. "Oh don't you think you can take it out on me. Your sister in lovely and sweet. You'd do well to be nice to her because I know she will be hanging out with me a lot, which means you'll have to as well."

Key groaned and made his way toward the dormitory, too tired to deal with Lucy right then. "Whatever, go have your girl time with her while you can. She is not joining us in anything. She's a bloody first year! No fifth years hung out with us when we were first years."

Lucy sighed and made her way toward the stairs as well. She bit her tongue to comment that he was the reason none of the older students wanted anything to do with them.

Falling into his bed, Key sighed, face buried in his pillow. The other fifth year boys chattered on, happy to see each other after a summer apart. However, no one bothered trying to talk to him. It was easy to see when Key was in a bad mood and not worth interacting with, not that they, or Key, wanted to chat anyways.

"Oh please let tomorrow not be as bad as I think it will..." Key muttered into his pillow as he drifted off, not even bothering to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Key actually found it much easier to avoid Hannah than he'd thought it would be. Lucy, not so much. He spent as little time alone with her as he could muster, easily shoving Yunnie into the mix. Yunnie wasn't overly thrilled with having to spend even more time with Lucy; however, for Key he'd put up with it. How else was he supposed to keep tabs on the little runt and get free mangas?

However, what he didn't want, was the extra attention from Lucy. She showed up at the most random, and often inconvenient, times, which was greatly hurting his ability to sneak off with girls. Why girls felt the need to 'support' and 'help' each other at their own inconvenience was baffling and annoying.

Though, it was all worth it for a conversation Lucy forced on him a few weeks into the term while he was cornered into helping her with some of her homework.

"Yunnie, I need your help." Lucy said while biting down on her lower lip and glancing around for Key. She knew he wouldn't be caught dead in the Library; but, she had to be sure.

"What life ending thing happened this time?" Yunnie asked in a bored voice, not wanting to hear about her and Key. For some reason their relationship bothered him more and more as time went on. It was starting to worry him since the concern he used to carry for Lucy was slowly turning into annoyance and sometimes felt like jealousy, even. Though, what was there to feel jealousy over? Their problems, and relationship as a whole, was like a natural disaster that kept destroying the same small happy village that they kept putting up. Though inevitably once again, one of them, mostly Key, would go stomping through it, killing everyone's happiness, within it.

Who in their right mind would ever want to be in that kind of relationship? Why was he even thinking of such things?

"It's kind of secret and private..." She said in a low voice as she scooted her chair closer to him. Yunnie frowned, not wanting to hear anything 'secret and private' about them. Though, now that his imagination was going it was probably not as bad as anything he could think up on his own.

"I'm listening." He said despite himself while he continued to write his essay, though it was just gibberish words. He'd have to go back and erase half of it.

"I know Key isn't as emotionally invested as I am in our relationship." She said with a sad sigh, eyes wide and sad. He wanted to feel bad for her; but couldn't. He'd mentioned a long time ago to her this exact thing and she'd brushed him off. "And when I was at his place this summer I told him I loved him..."

"Uh huh," Yunnie said in a bored voice even though she had his full attention and he was actually writing down what she was saying without realizing it, "so what?"

"So what? Ugh, boys!" Lucy scoffed. "He just looked like a deer in headlights! I even told him I knew he'd never really liked me the way I'd liked him; I wanted him to say it wasn't true..."

Yunnie glanced at Lucy only to see her with her head resting on her arms, which were folded together on the table. She looked so sad and pathetic.

"He just told me I was being dramatic, which is kind of like denying it, right?" She continued, looking at him hopefully.

"Erm..." Yunnie said, looking back at his work quickly.

"Yeah I guess you're right; Key is so bad at expressing himself if it isn't anger. His words just don't come out right when he's cornered like that." She sighed with a small smile.

Yunnie's brow furrowed as he looked sideways at her. Where the in the bloody hell had that come from? How did 'erm' equal 'your boyfriend is just horrible at expressing himself.'? Wow, she was as delusional as Key was.

"Anyways," Lucy continued, getting back on track, "um... this is kind of embarrassing. You can't say anything to anyone, Yunnie, especially not Key! I'll murder you if you do, you got that? I'll drown you in the bloody lake and don't think I can't."

Yunnie looked at her apprehensively while nodding his head. She may be small; but, she was scary when she was angry.

Lucy sat up and scooted closer to him while looking around again before grabbing Yunnie's shoulder and pulling him down so she could easily whisper in his ear.

"I told Key to make love to me when I was at his house." She started.

"WHAT?!" Yunnie yelled in shock, knocking Lucy backwards in her chair in fright and causing everyone around them to stare. Lucy's face was bright red; but, not as red as Yunnie's.

 _No, there was no way he would do it. He couldn't have._ Yunnie told himself as he looked at Lucy in complete in utter shock while she glared at him. _Key'd never actually have sex with her! He doesn't even really like her. He likes me._

"Yunnie what the fuck?" Lucy hissed. "I thought you'd know all about this."

What was that supposed to mean? Of course he knew all about it!

Wait, did she mean like Key'd already told him? Did that mean they hadn't?

Yunnie sighed with relief as he grabbed Lucy and hugged her. Bless that poor little stupid girl's heart. She'd nearly given him a heart attack. Though, how could he have honestly thought Key would sleep with her? The thought made him smile as she wiggled away from him.

"Stop it! I'm being serious!" She said.

"Hold on." He said as he started shoving his things in his bag. "Tell me somewhere more private."

He had to hear this. It was going to be amazing and he wanted to enjoy every awkward second of it. Oh, if only it were Key telling him.

When they got into a deserted classroom, Yunnie locked the door to make sure no one would interrupt them before looking at Lucy.

"Okay, so what happened?" He asked her as calmly as he could.

Lucy bit down on her lower lip as she hopped up onto a desk and stared down at her skirt.

"Well, like I said, I told him that I loved him and he didn't really reply the way I wanted him to." She started. "So I told him I would do anything to make him love me... anything."

"Ah," Yunnie said, pressing his lips together to stop the smirk that was forming from getting any larger, "and let me guess; he didn't get it?"

"No! He's so dull!" Lucy wailed, face red. "What guy doesn't get that? You did!"

Yunnie covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing as the mental image of what happened formed in his head.

"So, did you just out and tell him and he freaked out?" He asked.

Lucy glared at him.

"Why do you think he freaked out?" She asked suspiciously. Yunnie blinked at her reaction before realizing he was being offensive.

"Oh... I just thought since... he's him and when surprised he normally freaks... you didn't actually... did you?" He replied lamely, losing .

"I didn't just out and tell him." She started, not answering his question, much to his dismay. Was Key that stupid? Did she somehow trick him into it? There is no way. He'd be able to tell. "I tried being kind of subtle about it."

"By what, stripping naked?" Yunnie laughed, it being the funniest of the options to come to mind. Key'd probably die of a heart attack.

"What about this is funny?" She yelled at him, making him quickly stop. Her embarrassment was threatening to turn into anger despite wanting his help.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. I was kidding." He apologized while shaking his hands in front of him before sitting down as well, arms resting across his chest.

"No! I just... well I was talking to Andromeda about it and she said if you just... you know... then guys sleep with you." She said cryptically.

Yunnie stared at her blankly. "What?" Nowhere in there had she said anything descriptive.

"You know... down there..." Lucy said in embarrassment, nodding at Yunnie's crotch, making him look down and then up at her, wide eyed. Okay, this was getting to be way too graphic and way too much for him. He couldn't believe Key would sink this low. Yunnie had half a mind to go punch him; though the reasoning behind it was a little gray.

"But, whenever I grabbed his belt he'd pull away from me all confused like a bloody moron." She moaned, falling back on the desk dramatically with her arms falling over the sides, not wanting to look at Yunnie in embarrassment.

Yunnie was stuck between disbelief at a guy actually being that stupid and relief at Key being that... well... innocent. For some reason he always liked to think that Key was like this cute little thing that Yunnie stood around protecting. And now there was this little curly haired girl there trying to defile his innocent little Key.

"So... he didn't stuff you then?" Yunnie asked.

"Ew, don't say it like that!" Lucy said. "It would have been beautiful and romantic... and perfect! But, he's such a spazz and so stupid... and easily frightened... and... and..."

Yunnie couldn't help but smile as he mental finished it for her, _'if he wasn't gay and in love with his best mate.'_

Sitting up, Lucy's hair flew everywhere.

"Absolutely NOTHING happened. NOTHING! What am I supposed to do now?" She asked Yunnie.

"Excuse me?" He replied, wiping the smile quickly off his face.

"Things are super awkward even though he won't admit it." She said. "I need to fix it; but, I don't know how. How do I fix it? How do I get him to make love to me and fall in love with me?"

Yunnie couldn't help himself.

"Oh Lucy..." He laughed, bending forward and resting his hands on his knees. "What romance novel are you living in?"

"Yunnie! You have to help me! I'm being serious!" She said, hopping off the desk and pushing him so he'd sit up straight. She looked up at him as he was taller than her even while sitting. "I'm begging you! I can't lose him. I love Key so much. I always have... He's everything to me. I think about him and only him. We're meant to be together... I just need to make him realize it."

"And you think him stuffing you is suddenly going to change everything and make him fall madly in love with you?" Yunnie asked, not believing even she was that idiotic.

"Stop saying that! And yes, that's what I've been saying! That's how it works in the movies and in all these Asian dramas I've been watching... just like our first kiss! It was so passionate and meaningful! You were there! Just the sudden passion taking over and binding two people together forever." Lucy said while interlocking her hands together as though it proved her point before looking up at him hopefully.

Wow, just wow... She was more mental than Key was.

"And what is it I'm supposed to be helping with?" Yunnie asked her.

"Well, you've done it. How can I get Key to do it with me?" She asked him bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Yunnie laughed.

"Come on, Yunnie!" Lucy snorted. "You've totally been romping around with all sorts of girls. I've heard all about it."

Yunnie raised an eyebrow at her. "Was it at least good gossip?" He asked lightly, a smirk etched across his lips.

"Be serious!" Lucy snapped. "You have to help me! How do girls get you to?"

"They don't have to." Yunnie laughed while hopping of the desk and making her step back. "Normally the guy is the one doing the charming, not the other way around, Lucy. Though, I don't chase. Girls flock and I enjoy."

Lucy frowned, wanting to kick him. "You aren't going to help me, are you?"

"I don't know what I can do Luce." Yunnie replied while patting her on the head. "Our little spazz is easily frightened and quick to run away. It's your fault for chasing him."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She whined, leaning against him pathetically. "Wait until we get married?"

Yunnie made a face. She thought they were going to get married? Yeah right.

"You could try talking to him." Yunnie offered. "Though he'll just yell at you in embarrassment. You could try pulling his pants off again; but, I'm pretty sure he'll just scream at you and run off again. You could lock him in a room, strip down and tell him if he loves you he'll 'make love' to you; but, he might try and jump out a window and then we'll have a dead Key on our-"

Lucy cut him off stomping on his foot.

"You are just as cruel as he is sometimes." She said, tearing up. "I just wanted some help and you are making fun of me."

"OW! That really hurts!" He moaned, hopping on one foot.

"Yeah, well you deserve it! You both deserve it! Hell, you deserve each other; you are both so horrible!" She said spitefully.

"Oh, and no, it was not all good gossip, for your information! You're not as smooth or satisfying as you think you are, Sucks-It!" She added acidly before unlocking the door and storming out, leaving Yunnie with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure," he snorted, brushing off her horrible attempt at cutting him down. She could have at least of attacked his manhood or something if she'd really wanted to slice him some. She must have been out of sorts because that was really lame, especially for her.

After that conversation, Yunnie found himself more and more willing play around with Key, much to Key's dismay.

Key didn't know why Yunnie was suddenly so fond of messing up his hair or a sudden interest in his personal life. Though, this time it was much less pompous and controlling and more noisy and curious.

Not to mention that he had fallen asleep on Key's leg once, which was not only painful since his whole leg fell asleep, but he had to sit there arguing with himself on whether to wake him or not while staring at his stupid perfect sleeping face. Having someone so calm and content to be around him was just bizarre and unnerving, especially when he was pretty sure he was in love with them.

Ever since Lucy had said she was in love with him Key had been trying to figure out what that meant and the more and more he thought about it the more unhappy he became. Everything that seemed to define it pointed at Yunnie and he hated it. He hated love with a fiery passion.

So, he held on to Lucy for dear life. He held on to her words that someday she'd make Key love her because that's the only hope he had. What could he ever hope for? That Yunnie would suddenly wake up one day and decide that girls weren't good enough anymore and the small, scrawny, hot tempered, sharp tongued, and dimwit of a Slytherin was the one that he wanted to be with? Oh yes, the possibility of that happening was very high.

He was better off sticking with Lucy and hoping that someday he would wake up and find Yunnie less attractive and more annoying and Lucy to be the perfect person for him. Who knew, maybe he should try sleeping with her. It might help. What could it really hurt?

So, after one particularly confusing and frustrating afternoon with Yunnie, Key snapped.

"Hey, I want to see you tonight." Key said when he got back to the Common Room and found Lucy after class.

"Uh, okay?" She replied taken off guard.

Key looked around before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "I want to love you two." Making her whole face turn red. "Nine, third floor, room 329. Don't get caught or I'll kill you."

And with that he walked back out of the Common Room, heart racing. Well, that was done with... kind of. It was half over. Yes, there it was half over and done with.

"Key, what's up?" Yunnie said, wrapping his arm around Key's shoulder an hour later when Key was walking out of the Great Hall in a daze. He couldn't do this... No he could do this! And he would... maybe...

"Nothing," Key said lamely while shrugging Yunnie's arm off, making Yunnie smirk.

"Hey, you get the new manga you promised me?" He asked eagerly, while wrapping his arm back around Key and squeezing his shoulder so his body bumped against Yunnie's. Key took a deep breath while he closed his eyes. He was going to do this and then he'd be over and done with Yunnie and all this awkwardness. They could be best mates without his heart racing at their bodies hardly touching.

"Yeah, I got it." Key said, pulling away from Yunnie to open his bag. Yunnie let his hand trail over Key's shoulders before dropping to his side. Key frowned as he shifted through this bag, trying to slow down his fast beating heart. He really was getting sick of Yunnie's overly friendly attitude. It was confusing as hell and every now and then Key found himself getting his hopes up.

"Here," Key said, shoving the manga at Yunnie before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait." Yunnie said, grabbing Key's wrist to stop him. Key tensed at the contact. Why couldn't Lucy's hand feel like this? "I have your other ones up in our room. Come on, I'll give them back to you."

"I'll get them later. I have to go." Key said as he attempted to walk away, though not pulling away from Yunnie's grasp. He was so pathetic.

"Ha, yeah right. Like you have anything better to do. Come on. I'll let you have my Transfigurations homework if you happen to have any other ones in there I can borrow." Yunnie said, pulling Key toward the stairs.

Key perked up. Free homework? Well, how could he possibly say no to free homework? Plus, he really should get those old mangas back as well...

"Fine, but I have to be somewhere in a bit." Key said before inwardly sighing as Yunnie let go of his hand while making his way up the stairs to the first floor and to their room.

When they entered the room Key dropped his bag on the ground as Yunnie locked the door behind him like he always did. So many noisy, and randy, students were roaming around looking for free rooms these days that you could never be too careful even though Key and Yunnie had dubbed room 150 theirs ages ago. Some people just didn't have respect for things like dibs and room reservations.

However, whenever Yunnie locked them in Key couldn't help but feel like he was locking out the world and it was just the two of them and their own little reality. Or, at least for Key, it was. He could pretend like he didn't have a girlfriend or that Yunnie didn't have a horde of girls chasing him around. He could just make believe it was the two of them happily together without needing anyone else. Sometimes when Yunnie would fall asleep Key would just sit there and stare at him, trying to find things wrong with him.

However, he never did.

Sure, his hair was uneven in some places because he cut it himself; but, it made him look different and stand out, just like Key, though not as dramatically. Who wanted a normal and boring hairstyle anyways? So what if his clothes weren't brand new; they still looked good on him. Hell, they looked better on Yunnie than Key's brand new ones did on him. Key even liked that he talked in his sleep. It was the only time Key could say anything real to him, though he hardly did for fear that Yunnie would wake up or was just pretending to be asleep. He'd never openly admitted to Yunnie how he felt.

Looking sideways at Yunnie reading Key's new manga, Key found himself comparing him to Lucy. His heart sank with every comparison since there was no way she could ever compete with him. How could anyone? But then how could Key, for even a second, think that Yunnie would return his feelings? It wasn't just laughable; it was insulting to Yunnie. Even if he was into guys Key would be the last one on the Earth Yunnie would look to. He was too weak and pathetic. There was absolutely nothing desirable about Key as far as he was concerned. He wasn't bright, quickly angered, loud, had no patience, and was horrible at being nice to anyone for more than a few minutes. Basically, he was a spoiled socially inept brat.

"What's up?" Yunnie asked suddenly, making Key jump.

"Huh?" Key replied.

"You're staring in that weird zoned out way again." Yunnie said with amusement while turning a page.

"Sorry," Key muttered while pulling his manga up to his face so it was practically covering it before turning the page. He heard Yunnie snorted and frowned. He was so pathetic.

"I find it funny that someone so outspoken can be so very shy." Yunnie commented while turning another page. "Must be really embarrassing."

Why did he have to do this? He had to poke and prod. He couldn't just let Key sit there and be awkward. Oh no, not anymore. These days he had to push him repeatedly until he'd blurt out something stupid or storm off.

Key put his quill down, having been trying to poorly copy Yunnie's answers, and watched Yunnie lick his lips before looking down at his parchment and trying to turn his attention to the next question as the same thought flooded his mind for the millionth time. He actually sighed with frustration.

"Hmm?" Yunnie replied thinking Key was talking to him.

"I hate you." Key grumbled to himself. He hated Yunnie for making him stay up at night thinking about him. He hated him for making Key fantasize about things that would never come true. For making Key wish for a life that would never be his no matter how much he wished, prayed, longed, or begged for it. Yunnie was this precious and priceless thing being dangled before Key that he could never have or even touch. No, Key was only allowed to look at Yunnie from afar while others played with.

Yunnie laughed in response while turning on his side to look fully at Key, smirking. "Aw, no you don't. You love me, Key." He teased before Key snapped.

"Fuck all." Key snapped as his work fell from his hands.

He watched Yunnie's smirk faltered as Key reached out and grabbed his shirt. Key didn't know what made him do it. It could have been the years of repressed feelings. It could have been all the pent up sexual tension. It might have even just been hearing the word 'love'. However, whatever it was, Key did the one thing he'd sworn to himself he'd never do.

He kissed Yun Suk Choi.


End file.
